Harry's Quidditch Practice
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: Harry falls from his broom, and the most unlikely person is going to help him, although mutual hate will make everything difficult. Will Harry regret that he didn't come to me immediately? AU, sick!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's Quidditch Practise**

_

* * *

I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes! _

_All recognizable characters belong to __Mrs. Rowling__, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Harry circled above the Quidditch pitch and groaned. '_Why does Oliver have to make us practise at five o'clock in the morning?_' he thought, annoyed. '_It's much too cold, and my brain's going to freeze and that just before our lesson with McGonagall. Or is it so cold because of the Dementors?_' he mused, looking up to the sky. Unfortunately, he was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the Bludger that came in his direction, nor did he hear his teammates' warnings, and was hit in the head full force. Harry lost the grip on his broom and slowly tumbled down towards the ground.

Fortunately, the ground was partly covered with snow, and most parts of his body made a soft landing on the snow, so that he only scraped his knee and was able to get up on his own and walk. "I'm fine," he told his teammates, who were gathered around him, watching him in concern.

"If you don't feel well, please go and see Madam Pomfrey," Oliver admonished him in concern, remembering too well how they had taken Harry to the hospital wing, unconsciously, after the Dementors' attack only three months ago. Only a week ago, Harry had finally received his new broom, and as they already had lost one game, Oliver made them practise every day, either in the evening or in the morning, hoping that they still could manage to win the Quidditch cup.

"Yes, but I'm fine, really," Harry replied, annoyed.

In fact, he had a splendid headache and wasn't feeling too well. He took an extra long, hot shower, before he slowly walked up to his dormitory to change into his school clothes. Ron and Hermione were already waiting for him in the common room and eyed him worriedly.

"Harry, are you all right? You don't look good," Hermione, who was very observant, asked in concern.

"I'm all right, it's just that I'm very tired," Hurry replied, yawning. "Why does he have to make us practise at five in the morning?"

"Do you want to sleep through breakfast, and we'll bring you something, mate?" Ron asked in understanding.

"You don't have to bring me anything, but please come and wake me up before McGonagall comes and kills me," Harry replied, trying to ignore the headache that had been resistant against the hot shower.

"All right, we'll do that," Hermione promised and pulled Ron out of the common room.

They were just through the portrait hole when Harry felt the urge to sick up. He hurried to the toilets, throwing up several times, before he finally returned to the common room and lay down on a sofa for a short nap, until his friends came to rouse him just in time for their Transfiguration lesson.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Harry dragged himself through the day, feeling worse every hour. '_Maybe it'll be better tomorrow; otherwise I'll have to go to the hospital wing before Quidditch practise in the evening_,' Harry thought, knowing that he wouldn't be able to fly if he was feeling so bad.

"Harry!" Hermione finally managed to pull him out of his thoughts. "Are you listening at all?" the girl asked, sounding very upset. "I asked if your essay for Potions was finished. It's due tomorrow."

Harry let out a groan. "No, Hermione. Did you have to remind me of that?" he asked, only half jokingly, and pulled out the parchment, on which he had started to do his Potions homework. '_Thank God it's nearly weekend_,' he thought, when he put the finished essay into his bag two hours later.

"What about Transfiguration?" Hermione enquired. "I know that…"

"No, Hermione," Harry interrupted her, not realizing how rude he sounded. "I'm sorry, but I'm absolutely exhausted, I have a headache, my knee hurts, and I just want to sleep." He stormed up into his dormitory, leaving his friends to exchange a worried look.

"He sounds as if he got a Bludger in the head," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Well, I don't want to get up at five to play Quidditch," Ron took the side of his best friend. "He must be knackered."

HEALER POMFREY

During the night, Harry woke up, feeling horrible. Apart from the splitting headache, his knee was pounding badly, and he felt hot and cold at the same time. Harry groaned. '_I hope that Oliver will believe me when I tell him I can't play Quidditch even without going to Madam Pomfrey_,' he thought. He slowly got up and dressed, putting a warm Weasley sweater under his school robes, and limped down to the common room, where he let himself sink on one of the sofas and slept until Ron woke him up in time for breakfast.

"Harry, you're limping!" Hermione exclaimed, watching her friend slowly walk down to the Great Hall.

"Ah, I just hit my knee during the night. It was so dark in the dormitory," was Harry's lame excuse while he continued to toddle after his friends to the Great Hall, which he left early after pushing around his food for a few minutes. "I can't walk so fast, so I'll better leave for Charms right now," he told his friends and left the Great Hall, trying not to limp too obviously.

The second morning class was Potions and Harry groaned inwardly, thinking that he had to walk down to the dungeons. "Go ahead," he told his friends, "I'll be late, and I don't want the git to give you detention as well."

Hermione shook her head but Ron agreed. "All right, mate; I really don't want to serve detention with the greasy git. Let's go, Hermione, you can tell him why Harry is late then."

Seeing that Harry was giving her a reassuring nod, Hermione quickly followed Ron to the dungeons, while Harry followed them in his own pace, arriving at the Potions classroom exactly five minutes late. He hesitantly opened the door and limped to the seat that Hermione and Ron had reserved for him.

"You're late, Potter. Detention with me tonight after dinner!" the professor roared.

"But sir…" Hermione began to contradict immediately.

"Five points from Gryffindor for disturbing my class, Ms. Granger. Now start with your brewing if you don't want to make it fifty," the teacher bellowed, a menacing look on his face.

Harry groaned and rubbed his aching forehead, noticing that it was very sweaty. He gave Hermione a grateful look when she put his ingredients in front of him and started to concentrate on the potion he had to brew. The teacher's eyes narrowed, watching that the child's face was even paler than normal with flushed spots covering his cheeks. "Mr. Potter, stay after class to discuss your detention," he told the boy when he dismissed his students.

Harry groaned and gave his friends a desperate look. "Harry, shall we wait for you?" Hermione asked softly.

"No, you'll miss lunch, considering how slow I am. Go ahead, and I'll join you in the Great Hall," Harry replied, holding on to the table for a few seconds as a wave of dizziness passed him when he stood up. He slowly went up to the front of the classroom, from where the professor was watching him closely. '_What the hell…_' he thought when the teacher led him into his office and made him sit down on a chair opposite his desk.

"Mr. Potter, you are limping exactly why?" the professor snarled.

"I'm not limping," Harry snarled back, averting his eyes to the floor.

"So your elegant way of moving around is just another way to attract attention like all Potters love to do?" the teacher tried to provoke the child.

"I'm not interesting in attracting any attention, and certainly not yours, you…" Harry slowly trailed off, unconsciously shivering while he rubbed his forehead again.

"Potter, you will tell me immediately what is wrong," the teacher snarled. "Or do I have to call Madam Pomfrey to check on your leg?" he sneered.

"No, please don't," Harry replied quickly. "All right, I hit my knee and it hurts a bit. Was that all, Professor? May I go now?" He slowly averted his eyes to the teacher.

_tbc…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'_These are not Lily's beautiful eyes, they are dull and glassy today_,' Severus thought while he motioned for the boy to show him his knee. Not that he was concerned; of course not, but it was his duty as a professor to look after his students, especially as he had noticed that Harry was shivering and his hair was plastered to his sweaty forehead, which were definitely signs for a fever. '_As arrogant as the boy is, he won't even admit that he's unwell. Who knows what he has been doing again, when he hit his knee_.'

Harry hesitantly pulled the right leg of his trousers up, revealing his sore knee, while Severus knelt in front of him and let out a small gasp. "You hit your knee, right?" he asked, sarcastically.

Harry gave him a short nod, wincing at the pain it caused to move his head. "Where exactly did you hit your knee, Mr. Potter?" Severus questioned in an icy voice. "And don't underestimate my intelligence, boy."

"I hit the ground," Harry mumbled grudgingly.

"Well you obviously didn't show the wound to Madam Pomfrey, and now it has become infected, and you're suffering from the pain and a fever," Severus stated the obvious.

"I don't have a…" Harry began but stopped when he felt an icy cold hand on his forehead.

"You don't have a fever, I see," Severus sneered. He went around his desk and took a thermometer out of the drawer. "Let's make it a bet. Open up, Potter, so that I can take your temperature," he said in a voice that was lacking any malice.

"No!" Harry shouted. "I'm fine and even if I wasn't I would prefer to go to Madam Pomfrey and not…"

"Are you sure, Potter, that you prefer to go to the hospital wing and stay for a week?" the professor mocked. "Now let us get along with this, since I have to make a salve for your knee before the afternoon lessons start. Or do I have to call Pomfrey or Professor McGonagall?" he added, seeing that Harry didn't comply.

"Ah no, please don't call them, sir," Harry mumbled, feeling too bad to care what was happening anymore, and obediently opened his mouth.

While they were waiting for the reading, Severus closely examined the wound on Harry's leg and carefully removed a small piece of dirt, before he put an ice-cold essence on the wound to disinfect it. "Ow," Harry shrieked, forgetting about the thermometer that slid out of his mouth.

Severus let out a deep sigh. "Not even able to take your temperature without making a fuss, are we, Mr. Potter?" he sneered, sticking the thermometer under Harry's tongue once more. This time, he sat next to Harry and explained, "It was not my intention to hurt you, Potter. However, I had to clear the wound, so that I'll be able to put the healing salve onto it as soon as it is ready. Once we have managed to assess how high your fever is, I will put gauze on the wound, so that it stays clean. It will probably hurt, but it is necessary. As accident probed as you are, you will surely be able to endure a little bit of pain." The last sentence sounded as icy as Harry felt, and he shuddered unconsciously.

Severus took back the thermometer and gave it a strange look that Harry couldn't place, before he put it on the desk and pulled his wand out of his robe pocket. With a flick of his wand he transfigured the chair Harry was sitting on into a cot and carefully pushed Harry back into a lying position. "You have quite a fever, Mr. Potter, and you will rest until the salve is finished. It should bring down your fever as well." He quickly wrapped Harry's knee, making him whimper in pain, and covered the child with a warm blanket.

Harry gratefully rested his achy head on the pillow and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he saw himself back on his broom again._ He wanted to land on the ground but he looked straight into the yellow eyes of a basilisk that was moving around the ground, hissing at him. "Come down here and let's play together; I'm bored," it told him._

"_No, please let me in peace, I can't play with you, my head and knee hurt," Harry answered in Parseltongue, trying feverishly to hold himself on his broom. Several times, he tried to land at different spots, but each time, the basilisk was there. Harry pulled up and circled around the castle, searching for an open window that he could use to access the castle. However, the only open window was that of Professor Snape's office in the dungeons._

'_No, I can't fly into Snape's office,' Harry thought, but while he was flying, the basilisk started to reach up in order to catch him on his broom. Harry had no other chance but to fly into the professor's office, when he suddenly lost the grip on his broom, and the basilisk bit him in the knee. _

"Ow, no, don't bite me, I'll be good," he mumbled and lazily opened his eyes when his mind slowly turned back to reality. With relief, he noticed that there was no basilisk but the professor, who was just putting a salve on his knee. The next thing he realized was that he couldn't move his leg anymore. "The basilisk," Harry asked hesitantly, "is it gone?"

"The basilisk?" Severus asked, eying the child without showing his concern to the boy. "Is that why you were hissing at me in Parseltongue, Mr. Potter?"

Harry gave the teacher a horrified look. "I'm sorry, Professor," he mumbled. "But the basilisk was chasing me all over the Quidditch pitch, and the only open window was here in your office, so I flew in here, but the basilisk followed me and bit my knee."

"The only open window was in the dungeons, how fitting," Severus smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Potter, there is no basilisk. You are delirious," he then replied, quickly spreading the salve over the infected knee before he put the gauze over the wound once more. "Lie back and try to sleep. I have to go teach a lesson. I will come back afterwards to check on you. Professor McGonagall knows that you are here and won't be able to attend your afternoon classes."

"Wait a moment, I can't move my leg anymore, sir," Harry complained.

"Knowing what an arrogant, irresponsible dunderhead you are, I know better than to leave you alone in a condition, in which you would be able to bring yourself in even more trouble," the professor replied dryly and placed a cold cloth on Harry's forehead, before he hurried over to the classroom, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Make my leg move immediately!" Harry shouted after him, but he didn't get an answer.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Harry lay back and tried to relax. The healing cream felt cool and soothing on his sore knee, and he noticed how the pain slowly receded. However, the fact that he still wasn't able to move his leg was very annoying. '_Such a git_,' he thought. Only minutes later, he drifted off to more fevered dreams, in which he had to fight Dementors that made him shiver and basilisks, which blew fire at him. He woke up to a sharp pain in his knee.

"I'm sorry to disturb your dreams, Mr. Potter, but I have to look at your knee," the professor stated while he examined the knee closely. "I have to apply the healing salve a few more times," he explained without any malice in his voice, "but it's healing well. Are you feeling better, Potter?"

Harry thought for a moment. '_I don't feel better at all_,' he thought wearily, shivering. '_But my knee is better_.' "Yes sir, thank you sir; it doesn't hurt so much anymore. May I leave now?"

Severus sighed. He didn't believe a word. The child was still shivering, and his face showed the same symptoms of fever as before. "Let's see if your fever has gone," he decided, noticing that the boy obviously couldn't muster the energy to fight him anymore.

When he towered over the child to stick the thermometer into his mouth, Harry suddenly raised his right arm a little and mumbled, "Expecto Patronum. No, too many Dementors here."

"Mr. Potter, here are neither basilisks nor Dementors. Now open your mouth." He stuck the thermometer under Harry's tongue, sighing when the child nearly gagged.

Harry quickly pulled the icy thing old and said, "Sorry, I'm going to be sick."

In a blink, Severus conjured a bucket, holding it under Harry's mouth, and Harry threw up the little he had eaten the day before. "Sorry, Professor," he mumbled when he lay down again.

"Here, drink this. It's a stomach calming potion." The teacher handed him a small goblet full of a lime green potion, nodding contentedly when Harry swallowed obediently. "If you feel all right, stick the thermometer in again," he said, getting impatient. Harry complied, and while they were waiting, Severus took a cool cloth and carefully bathed the child's sweaty face.

'_Why is he so nice?_' Harry thought, while he was observing the basilisk eating a pile of parchments on the teacher's desk.

The teacher's voice pulled Harry out of his hallucinations. "Your fever is still going up. I'm afraid, Potter, that I have to call Madam Pomfrey."

"Does she know how to fight a basilisk, sir? Look there, it's eating your parchments." Harry raised his hand and pointed to the desk.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I believe Madam Pomfrey will be able to fight basilisks," Severus sneered, before he stepped over to the fireplace. "Poppy, I need you in my office," he called into the Floo.

_tbc…_

* * *

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A minute later, Poppy stepped out of the fireplace and gave Harry a confused look. "Poppy, Mr. Potter had an infected knee, which is on the mend already, but he still has a fever of nearly 40 degrees," Severus informed her immediately.

Poppy waved her wand at the child a few times and let out an exasperated sigh. "Mr. Potter, did you fall from your broom, or what happened?" she asked, completely annoyed.

"Yes," Harry replied miserably, and the healer continued, more to Severus than to Harry, "He has a bad concussion, which he seems to have been suffering from for at least a day; that's why his fever is so high. I'm afraid that he will have to stay here, since we should not move him in this condition."

"No!" Harry shouted, getting very upset. "There is no way I will stay here, Madam Pomfrey." Ignoring Severus' snort, he begged, "Please let me go back to my dormitory. I promise to do everything you want."

"No, Mr. Potter, definitely not," the healer replied gently. "As soon as your condition improves, I will consider taking you to the hospital wing. However, for the moment you will have to stay here. I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, Severus."

"Let me tell you something, Poppy," Severus contradicted icily. "This is my office and not a nursery. Can we at least move him to my guest room?"

"I don't need a nursery, SIR," Harry exploded and tried to get up, feeling himself being pushed down again by Poppy. "Just let me go, and you'll have your office back."

Severus waved his wand at the child, and Harry suddenly noticed that he couldn't move at all. "What the hell…" he began, but was interrupted immediately.

"Is a Stunning Spell not enough, Potter? Do you need a Silencing Spell as well?" the professor sneered, training his wand at the child.

"Fine," Harry huffed and closed his eyes. Even if he'd never admit it, the calming draught the professor had given him before seemed to make him tired. Seconds later, he drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up after several more fights against basilisks and Dementors, he noticed that he was not in the professor's office anymore and that he was able to move again. He let out a relieved sigh before he considered, '_But this is not the hospital wing either. Where am I?_'

Only seconds later, the professor entered the room and began to prod his knee and to smear the healing salve on it once more. Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Try to move your leg and tell me if it hurts," the teacher admonished him, and Harry complied immediately.

"It doesn't hurt," he answered, glancing at the professor.

"It doesn't hurt, sir," he was corrected at once. "Here, take your temperature, and then you need to eat your dinner. I shall be back shortly," Severus told him, handed him the thermometer, and left the room.

Harry gave the glassy thing in his hand a thoughtful glance. '_Will he let me go, if I pretend that my fever is gone?_' he mused. Too afraid of the professor to not comply, he lightly put it into the edge of his mouth, waited until it beeped, and was just taking it out, when Severus re-entered the room and took the thermometer from him.

"37.6," Severus read, surprised, before his eyes narrowed and he gave the child a piercing look.

"Does that mean I can go?" Harry asked immediately, sitting up excitedly when he felt a cold hand on his forehead.

"How stupid do you believe your teachers are, or are you really too deaf to take your temperature?" the professor sneered, before he shoved the thermometer into the child's mouth once more, making sure it remained in the correct position. When he finally pulled it out again, he frowned at the reading and put it onto the night table before he handed Harry two phials.

"How high was it?" Harry enquired in a small voice.

"You don't care anyway, do you?" Severus smirked, adding coldly, "39.4. Now swallow your potions." When Harry complied, he called a house elf and asked for dinner for Harry that arrived on the desk at the other wall of the room only seconds later. Severus took the empty phials back and put Harry's dinner in front of him. "Eat your dinner, Mr. Potter," he ordered the child.

"No thank you," Harry replied, not feeling hungry at all.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you will eat your dinner!" the professor barked, a stern look on his face.

"No, I don't want to get sick again," Harry countered.

"Mr. Potter, don't test my patience. You are going to eat your dinner, or I will make you eat," Severus told him, giving him a menacing glare.

"No!" Harry shouted, pressed his mouth closed and turned away, wincing a little as it still hurt to move his head. Suddenly, he felt that he couldn't move anymore. He groaned inwardly. '_What is the greasy git going to do now?_' he wondered, more anxious than he would ever admit to be.

Severus roughly moved Harry's head back, so that the child was looking at him, and pried his mouth open before he stuck a spoonful of his dinner into the child's mouth. "Swallow Potter," he ordered the boy, who couldn't help but obey to the stern voice. It was rice with chicken and curry, something that Harry normally liked, but he was just feeling too sick to eat. After five spoons full of his dinner, Harry could only moan, "I'm going to be sick," before everything came out again.

The teacher quickly cast a Scourgify Spell at the child and gave him a menacing glare, before he said, "Don't try my patience, Potter. Open up!" As soon as Harry complied he stuck the next spoon into his mouth.

Since he couldn't move anything except for his mouth, Harry couldn't do anything to fight the professor. Several times, he tried to make him stop feeding him though. "Professor, that's enough, I can't eat more!"

"You have hardly eaten anything, Potter. You will eat everything that's on this plate," the teacher sneered.

"I'm going to get sick again," Harry complained weakly.

"No, you will not, because if you will, you'll experience a wonderful potion I just wanted to try out anyway," Severus threatened, glaring at the child.

"I hate you," Harry hissed while he obediently swallowed what the professor spooned into his mouth.

"Some feelings are mutual, Potter," Severus hissed back and removed the Stunning Spell before he handed Harry a glass of water.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, gulping down the ice-cold liquid.

"Slowly, Potter, do you want to drown yourself?" Severus reprimanded the child and took back the glass to only allow Harry to take small sips. Finally, he handed him a goblet with a slightly orange potion. "It's for your concussion, and I'm not in the mood to hear any complaints about the taste," he admonished him, seeing Harry looking at the potion with a disgusted expression on his face.

Harry gave the teacher a weary glance and hesitantly swallowed the potion. He opened his mouth to give the professor a nasty comment, but Severus, who had expected the child's move, used that instant to push the thermometer into the boy's mouth, receiving a glare in return.

"Pity that your glares don't have any effect on anyone, coming from your glassy, dull eyes," the professor sneered.

"I gago gla…" Harry began to mumble around the annoying, icy thing in his mouth but was chastised immediately.

"Shut up at once, Potter. Otherwise, you will soon know that there are other methods to take a person's temperature. More uncomfortable ones," Severus added, a menacing glare on his face.

Harry threw the teacher an angry frown before he closed his eyes, unconsciously putting a hand up to rub his aching forehead. As soon as the professor took the thermometer from him, he lay down and turned away, facing the wall.

Severus sighed, pointed his wand at the child, and cast a Charm to alert him if Harry would wake up during the night, before he retired to his lab in order to start brewing the Wolfsbane potion, which would take most part of the night.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

It was already after midnight when Harry woke up. He felt a little better; his head didn't hurt as much as it had the day before, and he wasn't shivering so much anymore. '_Snape is such a git, force-feeding me a whole plate of dinner against my will_,' he thought, and after a few minutes of reflecting about the previous day, Harry decided to try to leave the professor's quarters. '_If he hasn't shown up until now, maybe he's asleep_,' the mused and carefully scrambled out of the bed. He hurried to the door that was not completely closed, but everything remained quiet. Harry hesitantly entered the professor's living room, which was fortunately empty but not completely dark, and quickly left the quarters through the door that was obviously the entrance door, finding himself not far away from the professor's office in the dungeons.

Harry ran through the dungeons as fast as he could and up the stairs to the entrance hall. '_Where can I go?_' he thought frantically. '_I don't want Snape to find me, and he will surely come to search me as soon as he sees that I'm gone_.'

By the time Harry reached the entrance hall, he didn't feel well at all. His headache was back full force, and he was shivering again, feeling very hot and dizzy at the same time. '_The basilisk_,' he suddenly remembered. '_I have to go and play with the basilisk_.' As fast as he could, he walked towards the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, tiredly leaning over the sink that was hiding the entrance, while he hissed the password in Parseltongue.

_tbc…_

* * *

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Severus was fully engrossed in the Wolfsbane Potion, when the alarm he had placed on the child alerted him to the fact that he had woken up. However, he was at an important step of the brewing process, which he had to finish, before he could go and look after the child. '_Potter will have to wait for twenty minutes; he should get to know that the world does not revolve around him_,' he thought, concentrating on his potion. Ten minutes later, the wards around his quarters alerted him to the fact that someone had either entered or left his quarters. "Oh no, leave it to Potter to cause trouble and ruin my Wolfsbane Potion!" he growled angrily and hurried to finish the next step, knowing that it wouldn't harm the potion if he cast a Stasis Charm on it at that stage. A quick look into his guest room assured him that the boy had indeed left his quarters.

Severus sighed. It was two o'clock in the morning, and everyone, who would be able to help him search for the brat, was asleep. After a minute of trying to compose himself, the teacher called Dobby, knowing that the little elf was very close to Harry. Dobby bowed deeply in front of the professor. "What cans Dobby does for Master Professor Snape, sir?"

Severus groaned inwardly at the antics of the little elf. "Potter has left my quarters and is gallivanting around the castle in spite of the fact that he is very ill and is endangering himself. Can you find him for me?"

"Yes, Master Professor Snape, sir," Dobby quickly replied and popped away.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

At the same time, Harry was sliding down into the Chamber of Secrets. When he finally reached the bottom of the slide, he remained on the floor and tried to get a grip on himself. He was shivering from the cold in the wet, cold Chamber, and he was feeling very dizzy and feverish. '_I have to remain conscious_,' he thought feverishly. '_Otherwise I don't know what the basilisk will do to me_.' After a few minutes, he managed to pull himself up, holding on to the nearby wall, and slowly walked towards the basilisk. However, with each step his headache became worse, and after a few steps Harry sank to the ground, slowly losing consciousness.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Shortly later, Dobby was back. "I'm sorry, Master Professor Snape, sir, I knows where Master Harry is, but I cans not reach him. I is sorry," he told the teacher, bowing so deeply that his ears touched the floor.

"What does that mean?" the professor snarled.

"It mean that Master Harry is in the Chamber of Secrets," Dobby explained, his large eyes opened wide in anxiousness.

"In the Chamber of Secrets?" Severus repeated horrified. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Master Professor Snape, sir," Dobby replied, nodding his little head up and down eagerly.

"Do you know anyone apart from Potter, who can access the Chamber?"

Dobby shook his head. "I is sorry, Master Professor Snape, sir, Dobby only know that Fawkes cans access the Chamber, but nots a person, sir."

Severus strode to the fireplace. "Albus!" Unfortunately, the headmaster didn't reply. Severus ended the Floo connection and called Minerva.

"What's wrong? Is something with Harry?" his former teacher enquired tiredly.

"Minerva, where is Albus? Will Fawkes listen to you?" Severus asked hurriedly.

"You won't be able to wake Albus, Severus. Poppy gave him a Dreamless Sleep Potion," Minerva replied. "I don't know if Fawkes will listen to me. What happened?"

"Floo into the headmaster's office in a minute; let me go first, and then I'll explain," Severus replied and cut off the Floo connection, stepped into the fireplace and stood in front of Fawkes' perch, while he waited for the deputy headmistress to arrive.

When he told Minerva what had happened, her face turned white and she went over to Fawkes' perch. "Fawkes, can you take me to Harry into the Chamber of Secrets, please?"

Fawkes trilled something that none of them could understand and hovered in front of the two teachers, so that they could grab his tail feathers and flash with him. "Are you sure you want to come?" Minerva asked Severus.

"Maybe you need help, Minerva. Mr. Potter is extremely stubborn," Severus replied dourly.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

"Oh my God, Severus, he's unconscious," Minerva exclaimed. "What are we going to do? Shall we just take him with us and ask Fawkes to take us back to your rooms?"

"That's not good. Alone the fact that he is unconscious with such a bad concussion can cause brain damage, and Poppy said explicitly that he may neither use any magic for at least a week nor use any magical transport method." He lightly shook the child's shoulder. "Potter, can you hear me?"

Harry's mind slowly turned back to consciousness when he heard a voice frantically calling his name. He lazily opened his sore eyes, flinching back badly when he recognized his two teachers in front of him. "Mr. Potter, are you feeling all right?" Minerva asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes," Harry replied miserably, averting his eyes to the part of the huge room, where the remaining of the basilisk were still left untouched on the ground. "The basilisk told me to come and play with it," he explained to his head of house.

Minerva gave Severus a horrified look before she turned back to her student. "Mr. Potter, you are delirious and very ill. I'm going to put you onto a stretcher to levitate you back out of the Chamber. Will you be able to lead us out of this place and to speak the password if necessary?"

"Yes," Harry replied, wondering how the teachers had found him in the chamber.

While Fawkes flew Minerva and Severus up to the Chamber's entrance, Minerva let Harry float in front of them. Thirty minutes later, Harry was back in his bed in Severus' guest room. "Minerva, would you mind taking his temperature and sitting with him for a moment? I have to look after my Wolfsbane Potion," Severus asked, and Minerva gave him a reassuring nod before she sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell me why you ran away?" she asked softly.

Harry gave her a weary look. "The basilisk told me I should play with it. He was in Snape's office before, too," he explained hesitantly.

"But didn't Madam Pomfrey advise you to stay in bed, Harry?"

"Yes, but Snape hates me so much, and I thought he would be glad if I was gone. I didn't want to be a burden, and I didn't want to become force-fed once more."

"That's Professor Snape, Harry, and he doesn't hate you. Do you think he would have tried so hard to find you in the middle of the night, if he hated you?" Minerva asked softly. "Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape decided that you should stay here for three reasons, Harry. First of all, they didn't want to move you. What you did tonight was very stupid and dangerous, considering how bad your condition is. The second reason is that the hospital wing is too dangerous for you because of Sirius Black, who is still on the loose. And finally, Professor Snape is the only member of our staff apart from Madam Pomfrey, who has some healing experience and is able to properly look after you. Now let's take your temperature."

"But I know that he hates me, he always tells me," Harry replied, yawning, before he willingly opened his mouth. A few seconds later, he began to shiver vehemently. Pointing to the door with one hand, he took out the thermometer with the other and gave his teacher a horrified glance. "Look, a Dementor! Over there, at the door."

Minerva shot him a worried glance and pried the thermometer of his hand, trying to stick it back into his mouth when Harry let out a series of sneezes. "Ah…. Hatchoo, hatchoo, heesshoo, atchoo." Harry let out a sigh and closed his eyes in exhaust.

"No, Mr. Potter, you must not sleep yet," Minerva said softly and coaxed him into opening his mouth once more. While they were waiting, she carefully wiped his sweaty face with a cool cloth, speaking to him in a soothing voice, noticing with concern how much he was shivering. "41.3," she said horrified, turning to Severus, who had been watching them from his spot near the door during the last few minutes.

Severus sighed. "We have to watch him all night and check his temperature again in an hour. If it goes up any more, we need to call Poppy. Go to bed, Minerva, I will stay with him."

"It's all right, Severus, I can stay," Minerva replied, stifling a yawn.

"No, Minerva, I am used to staying up all night with my potions that sometimes need to be done overnight, you aren't. Moreover, the boy doesn't have to be cuddled, since it is his own fault that he aggravated his condition so much. Go and get some rest; I promise that I will do everything that is necessary for him. Come on, Potter, open your eyes and sit up, you have to drink your potion."

Harry groaned, hearing Severus' voice and carefully turned his achy head to face the wall, mumbling something about Dementors. '_No, leave me in peace_,' he thought, feeling too awful to even understand what exactly the professor wanted him to do. "Potter! Do.not.turn.your.head.away.from.me," Severus growled, making Harry slowly turn his head back.

Minerva carefully helped the child to sit up, and Severus pressed the goblet against his lips, making the child swallow the cool liquid. "Harry, you are very ill, and you have to do exactly what Professor Snape says, do you understand me?" Minerva talked to the child in a soft, soothing voice.

Harry reached for her hand, pulling it close, and mumbled, "Dob't leave be, Mum, de Debebtor is still dearby add it's so cold."

"Let go, Potter, and try to sleep. It's the middle of the night. There aren't any Dementors nearby, and you need to sleep as does Professor McGonagall."

Hearing the cold voice of the teacher, Harry once more turned his head away, groaning at the pain it caused. "I'm going to put him into a body bind," Severus informed Minerva. "He shouldn't move his head at all, if he doesn't want his brain to become more damaged as it already is."

"Try to be nice to him, Severus, he is only a child. Good night, Harry, sleep well," Minerva said, sighing, and left the room.

"Atchoo, atchoo, atchoo."

"Have you efficiently managed to add a cold to your ailments by lying in the cold, wet chamber for a while, Potter?" Severus sneered. As soon as Harry turned his face to look at him, he stunned the child's head, so that he could only move his eyes and his mouth. "Now try to get some sleep, Potter."

When Harry obediently closed his eyes, Severus sat down in a chair next to the bed and pulled a book out of his robe pockets. Twenty minutes later, he let the book sink, hearing a gagging noise coming from the child, and saw horrified that Harry's face had turned a bright red and that he was mumbling something incoherent.

_tbc…_

* * *

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Severus quickly cancelled the Stunning Spell and asked urgently, "What's wrong, Potter?"

Harry let out a series of sneezes. "Atchoo, atchoo, atchoo, atchoo, atchoo, atchoo, atchoo, heesshoo, heesshoo, heesshoo." When he finally finished, he gave the teacher the best glare he could muster and mumbled, "De Basilisk bit be id de dose, couldb't sdeeze add…" Without forewarning, Harry got sick all over himself.

With a wave of his wand, Severus cleaned the child up in a blink, thinking, '_Oh my, what did I do? I stunned him, so that he couldn't even sneeze, and everything went down his throat into his stomach. That was my fault_.' "All right, Potter, now try to sleep. I won't stun you this time, but try not to move your head," he told the child in a voice that was lacking any sign of malice, and after letting out a few more sneezes Harry obediently closed his eyes.

_Harry was back in the Chamber of Secrets. "Hello," he hissed to the basilisk. "You wanted to play with me. What are we going to do?"_

"_Ah, you came back. I thought you already went away," the basilisk hissed back. "You can ride on my back, and we can go for a walk through the foressst."_

"_Can you swim?" Harry asked desperately, who was feeling overly hot and longed for a cold bath._

"_Yes, I can ssswim, and I'm good friends with the Giant Squid. We can play together. Just sit on my back and hold on, Harry," the basilisk told him. _

_Harry sat down on the basilisk's back, slinging his arms around the animal's large head. "All right," he told his new friend._

_The basilisk turned around and began to slither away. It moved through parts of the chamber, which Harry had never seen before, until it finally slithered outside through a small hole. Harry looked around and saw that they found themselves behind the first row of trees in the Forbidden Forest._

"_Are you all right, my little friend? You are shivering," the basilisk suddenly asked._

"_Yes, but I'm sssso hot. Can we go for a ssswim?" Harry returned, pleadingly._

"_If you're sure," the basilisk replied and made its way straight into the lake._

_The water was icy cold, and Harry shivered so much that he couldn't hold himself onto the basilisk's back and slid away further into the freezing water. Unfortunately, the water was so cold that he couldn't move his limbs, and he couldn't breathe either. Slowly, his mind turned into unconsciousness._

"Potter!" Severus tried to rouse the boy an hour later, lightly shaking his shoulder. "Now, wake up, boy, we must take your temperature." When Harry didn't show any reaction at all, Severus took his wrist in his own, cool hand and checked the child's pulse, noticing that it was much too slow. Alerted, he quickly waved his wand over the child. '_Oh no! He has slipped into a coma_,' he thought, flabbergasted, and stormed over to the fireplace to call Poppy.

"What exactly happened?" Poppy asked sternly, giving the Potions Master a questioning look, listening intensely as Severus recounted the night's occurrences. "Oh my, that child cannot do anything in a normal way, now, can he?" she asked horrified, gently wiping his hot face with a cool cloth.

"He is such a dunderhead," Severus replied, annoyed. "Leave it to him to keep everyone in the castle on their toes even in the middle of the night."

"Did he give a reason for running away? All right, that won't help us anyway," she corrected herself immediately. "We must get his fever down and hope that he'll wake up soon. That's all we can do. His brain might be damaged, but of course I cannot assess that at the moment." She threw a glance onto her wrist watch and said determinedly, "Severus, go and sleep for a few hours; I'm going to stay with him for the moment," while she waved her wand to transfigure the child's bed into a bath tub with lukewarm water. A few hours and several cold baths later, Poppy noticed relieved that Harry's condition changed from an unconscious state to a deep sleep.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

When Harry woke up, he felt as if his whole body was on fire. His headache was worse than the day before, and his throat was sore as well. Feeling too bad to open his eyes, he just lay there, when two voices penetrated his ear, which he could recognize as Minerva's and Poppy's.

"I can't understand why Severus is keeping up the appearances even if nobody else is here," he heard Minerva say. "I can understand why he cannot let his Slytherins know that Harry is the child of his best friend and that he really cares about him, but does he have to let Harry believe that he hates him?"

'_That can't be true; I have to be dreaming_,' Harry mused and wondered how he could make himself wake up. '_Maybe the pain is only a dream too_.'

Poppy sighed. "Does Harry really think he hates him? If he hated him, he wouldn't have taken him in but ignored his limping in the first place or sent him to me. He wouldn't have fed him in spite of his antics, and he wouldn't have spent the night to search for him and sit with him, would he?"

"I know that Poppy, but Harry doesn't realize that, especially not in his current condition," Minerva replied, sighing. "Moreover, if you listen to what Severus tells him…"

Suddenly, Harry let out a few sneezes. "Atchoo, atchoo, atchoo, atchoo."

Poppy was at his side in a blink. "How do you feel, Mr. Potter? Can you open your eyes for me please?"

Harry opened his eyes just a little bit. '_They are too heavy and sore to open them_,' he thought. "Hurts," he croaked and closed his eyes again, while he coughed a few times.

Minerva waved her wand, and Poppy told the child, "Try once more, please. The lights are out now."

Harry obeyed and allowed Poppy to peer into his eyes and his mouth before he told her that he went swimming with the basilisk and drowned. "Well, you gave Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and me a huge fright when you slipped into a coma during the night. Harry, I don't know why you ran away, but you made your condition much worse. While I hoped I could take you with me tomorrow, now it looks as if you had to spend the whole week here in Professor Snape's guest room," Poppy told him sternly.

"Doe, please dob't leave be here!" Harry croaked, horrified, ending up in a coughing fit.

"Mr. Potter, calm down immediately, if you don't want to suffer brain damage ending up at St. Mungo's. You must try to lie still and not to move your head. Only move or sit up if it's absolutely necessary. If you didn't have that bad cold, I'd stun your head to make sure that you don't move it. Even if you have woken up from your coma, you're still in a critical condition, especially as your fever is extremely high. You must listen to Professor Snape and do exactly what he tells to do. Do you understand me?" Poppy told him, a very stern expression on her face.

"Yes," Harry mumbled miserably and closed his eyes.

Poppy sighed and spelled several potions as well as a nutrient potion straight into the child's stomach, before she stood up from the edge of Harry's bed and turned to Minerva. "I'd prefer to care for him myself since he seems to be so obsessed by the thought that Severus hates him, but…"

"I know, Poppy, it's not your fault," Minerva interrupted her friend and promised, "I will stay with him until Severus gets up."

Poppy gave her a few instructions how to care for the child and left the room, while Minerva sat on the edge of the bed and carefully wiped the sweat from the child's face that was as white as the sheets of his bed. Only his cheeks were flushed in a dark red. "Go to sleep for a while, sweetie. You need a lot of rest, and the faster you get better, the sooner you can return to your dormitory," the teacher added softly.

Harry sighed deeply but Minerva could see a small smile playing on the child's lips. Suddenly, the smile vanished and the child began to shiver. "A Debebtor," he whispered, and Minerva looked around confused, noticing with surprise that Severus was standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, Minerva, Mr. Potter," he said in his silky voice.

"Harry, that's not a Dementor but Professor Snape. He is going to look after you, but Madam Pomfrey will come to look after you again later, and I will come to visit you as well. Now try to sleep for a while." '_Is he able to sense Severus' magic and connects it to a Dementor?_' she thought confused, remembering how he had started to speak about Dementors as soon as Severus entered the room during the night.

Harry didn't give a sign that he had heard her words, and Minerva quickly filled Severus in about Poppy's instructions and left the room, while Severus studied the card with the results of Poppy's checks on the child that she had placed on Harry's night table. He sighed, contemplating the stupidity of a normally intelligent boy, and settled down at the desk in order to grade homework as long as he could. During the next hour, Harry was awake but didn't move except for when he had to sneeze or cough, and none of them spoke a word.

'_Thank God, he leaves me in peace_,' Harry thought and tried to think about anything but Dementors or basilisks. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Severus approach his bed and flinched back badly, when he felt an ice-cold hand on his forehead. He mumbled something incoherent, ending up coughing vehemently. Harry didn't notice that kind hands helped him to sit up and arranged his pillow behind his back to make him sit comfortably for a little while.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked cautiously, afraid to cause the child to make any more abrupt movements that could do his head even more harm.

"Fibe," Harry mumbled back hoarsely, closing his eyes again.

"I believe that immediately, Potter. You look as if you were going to play in the Qudditch match today," the teacher replied, sarcastically.

Harry's eyes flew open in a blink. "Do be habe to play Quidditch today?" he croaked, horrified, before he put both hands to his head, wincing.

Severus sighed. "What did Madam Pomfrey tell you about not moving your head? No, today is the match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor only has to play in three weeks. If you want to be able to participate in that match, you slowly have to try to get better. The first step will be to eat lunch, Mr. Potter," he told the child in a stern voice, void of any malice.

"No!" Harry replied whiny. "Please, bay I lie dowb, I dob't feel good," he croaked hoarsely.

"No Mr. Potter. Do you remember what happened yesterday evening?" Severus sneered. "Believe me; I will put you in a body bind again."

'_Do as you please_,' Harry thought. 'I'm not going to eat anything. My throat's much too sore anyway.'

Knowing that the boy didn't have much energy to fight him and that he was too congested to breathe through his nose, Severus waited until he opened his mouth to breathe and stuck a spoon filled with chicken broth into his mouth. Harry gagged, and Severus gave him a menacing glare. "Be careful what you do, Potter. Remember what I told you yesterday. If you sick up as much as one spoon full of your chicken broth, you will make a really nice experience."

"You're bead," Harry complained hoarsely. "By throat is too sore to eat."

"Yes, I'm mean; but wait and see. This will only get better if you don't eat," the professor threatened ominously.

Harry obediently swallowed three spoons full until he gagged again and ended up in a coughing fit, spreading the soup that he hadn't swallowed yet all over his bed and the professor. Seeing the menacing glare the teacher gave him, he tried to explain and finally had to cough so harshly that everything he had eaten came out again.

_tbc…_

* * *

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Mr. Potter, can you even try to follow a simple instruction, which in this case means to swallow your soup without getting sick?" Severus scolded the child harshly, and Harry saw an angry frown crossing his forehead.

"I'b sorry sir," Harry croaked miserably, noticing that a wave of heat came over him.

Severus gave him an angry glare and pressed a phial against his lips. "Swallow, Potter," he instructed the child strictly, pointing his wand at the child.

Harry obeyed, noticing that the potion tasted absolutely foul and horrible. However, his stomach didn't feel so queasy anymore. "That was a Nutrient Potion in combination with a Calming Draught," the teacher explained in a neutral voice.

'_Maybe you could give me some water now, you git_,' Harry thought and gave the glass on his night table a longing look. '_Accio!_' he thought, trying to put as much magic as possible into the wandless Spell. His whish was apparently strong enough, and the glass of water floated straight into his hands. As fast as he could, Harry gulped down the icy cold water.

Severus sat there, stunned, for a moment before he pried the glass off Harry's hand. "Do not drink too fast, Potter," he admonished the child. "You are not allowed to do any magic, Potter, let alone wandless magic! Do you ever listen to what your teachers tell you? Madam Pomfrey made it very clear that you must not do any magic for at least two weeks."

"Obe week," Harry contradicted vehemently.

"Yes, she said so yesterday, but since you saw fit to keep everyone in the castle on their toes during the night, aggravating your condition so much, she extended the period to two weeks this morning," the professor sneered, before he put the glass back onto the night table.

"Could I habe sobe bore water please?" Harry whispered uncomfortably.

"If you let me take your temperature without making a fuss you may have some more water afterwards, Mr. Potter," Severus replied and raised an eyebrow at the child, noticing that sweat had begun to dribble down from his temples again.

"Ye," Harry groaned miserably, throwing a longing look at the glass in Severus' hand.

"Open up," Severus ordered the child, and Harry complied after blowing his nose and coughing a few times. While they were waiting, Severus pointed his wand at two of the phials and mixed a few drops of one liquid together with a different potion in a huge goblet, which he handed Harry when he took the thermometer out.

Harry gave the goblet back and gratefully sipped the water from the glass Severus held to his lips.

"Lie down and try to sleep," Severus ordered him and helped Harry to lie down without moving his head too much. Only seconds later, Harry was fast asleep.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

During the next two days, Harry was mainly asleep. However, he often woke up coughing, and kind hands always helped him to sit up, so that he could blow his nose and cough without getting breathing problems. Once finished, the same hands pried a thermometer into his mouth and wiped the sweat from his burning forehead, before they exchanged the thermometer with a goblet of potion, followed by a glass of water. Sometimes, the same hands even fed him some soup. That they also transfigured his bed into a bathtub from time to time, when his fever reached dangerous heights, was beyond Harry's consciousness. When they helped him lie down again, Harry always fell asleep in a blink.

Severus was watching the child worriedly. He had put a Spell on him, so that he knew if Harry was starting to wake up, and each time the Spell alerted him, he quickly left his classroom during the lessons to help the boy when he woke up. As soon as the child went back to sleep, he returned to watch over his students, whom he had made think that he was brewing something delicate in his private lab.

On the third day, Harry's fever broke, even if it still remained very high, and his cold became much better too. "How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked when he woke Harry up, so that he could check on him and feed him before the beginning of the first lesson.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, when the kind hands started their normal routine. During the last days, he had been thinking that Madam Pomfrey was with him all the time, but being a bit more alert this morning he noticed to whom the hands and the soft voice belonged. '_Has he been taking care of me all the time?_' he thought, feeling utterly confused.

"Are you feeling better, Mr. Potter?" Severus repeated his question.

"Sorry, sir. Yes, my throat isn't sore anymore and I feel better," Harry answered hesitantly.

"But your head is still extremely sore, and you are still very feverish," the professor stated.

Harry didn't know if it was a question or a statement but gave the teacher a small nod, wincing immediately at the pain the movement caused. "You must not move your head, Potter," Severus admonished him strictly and peered into the child's eyes and mouth before he stuck the thermometer into the boy's mouth. "40.1, that's still very high," he told the child a few minutes later. "Do you want to eat soup or toast? And don't tell me 'nothing'."

Harry sighed. He didn't want to eat anything at all. "Could I get some fruits sir?" he asked, giving the teacher a hesitant glance. A minute later, a huge bowl with mixed fruits was hovering in front of Harry.

"I trust you will be able to feed yourself with that?" Severus asked. "Don't move your head and don't lie down, I'll come back in a few minutes and help you."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Harry replied, suddenly feeling very grateful towards the man, who raised an eyebrow at him and left the room with billowing robes.

When Severus helped him lie down, he told him, "I have to teach; I will check on you between each lesson. Stay in bed, don't move, and don't disturb me except for an emergency. If you need me urgently, just call my name, and I will hear you. I put a Charm on you that enables me to hear you if you speak with me."

"All right sir, thanks, I'll be fine," Harry answered. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to the last days, of which he hardly remembered anything. The only thing that he could recall was the ritual of waking up, being checked on, and swallowing potions just like it had been this morning. '_Snape is really nice all of a sudden_,' he thought confused. '_Not that he said nice things or was overly friendly, but he helped me whenever I needed it_.'

When Severus came after the first lesson like he had promised, Harry couldn't help feeling glad to see the man. He wanted nothing more than to sleep in order to forget his splitting headache, but he couldn't. '_I probably slept too much during the last days_,' Harry mused, getting frustrated due to the fact that he was getting bored and that his mind continued seeing and talking to basilisks that wanted to play with him or chase him.

Severus glanced at the child, noticing that he was awake but that he seemed to be far away in his thoughts. "Mr. Potter, is everything all right?" he asked in a relatively soft voice in order not to frighten the boy.

"Yes," Harry replied miserably, trying to lean into the cool touch of the professor's hand that came to rest on his forehead.

"You seem a bit warm," Severus said pensively and picked up the thermometer, glad when Harry absentmindedly opened his mouth. While they were waiting, he waved his wand at the child and finally sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. "40.6. Your fever is going up too fast for my likings. What have you been doing during the last hour?"

"Nothing, sir; trying to convince the basilisk that I'm not allowed to accompany it to Hogsmeade," Harry replied warily.

"Wait a moment, Potter," Severus advised the child and went into his office to mix a sleeping potion with a fever reducer, before he handed Harry a small goblet with a light green potion, which Harry swallowed without questioning. Severus smirked when Harry's eyes closed and his breathing evened out as soon as he helped the child to carefully lie down. He placed a cool cloth on his forehead and left for his next lesson.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Harry spent the next three days mostly asleep or half-awake in delirious dreams about basilisks and his relatives. At the end of the week, his condition finally improved. When Severus returned from his last lesson on Friday afternoon to check on Harry, his headache was reduced to a dull ache and his fever was down to 38 degrees. "Very well, Mr. Potter," Severus said contentedly.

"Do you think I could go back to my dormitory?" Harry asked hesitantly. '_Not that I feel well enough yet, but I don't want to become too much of a burden to him_,' he thought.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Do you really believe that you are fine enough to return to your dormitory?" he asked incredulously. "That's typical Potter arrogance. But that's no problem, you still have your detention to do, and if you manage to brew the potion properly, which I will assign, you may leave."

"No, I don't believe that, but I don't want to bother you more than necessary," Harry replied heatedly, noticing that the pain in his head grew when he became upset.

"Calm down, Mr. Potter, otherwise your fever will go up again," Severus admonished him. "You will have to spend at least the weekend in bed I'm afraid, but we will ask Madam Pomfrey when she comes to check on you in the evening."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

"No Mr. Potter; your concussion is not healed yet, even if it finally started to improve. You will have to stay in bed at least over the weekend. Moreover, you cannot do magic for at least another week. I will tell you when you may attend lessons again; however, you will have to stay here with Professor Snape for at least another week until you can do magic again. Don't give me that look, Mr. Potter; that's not my decision but the headmaster's, since it is too dangerous for you to return to your dormitory without being able to do magic with Sirius Black running around." Poppy gave Harry a pitying look, while she pointed her wand at the card on his night table to fill it with the newest data, and left the room.

"So, you'll be stuck with me for another week, poor child," Severus sneered, causing Harry to give him a murderous glance.

_tbc…_

* * *

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Professor, would it be possible to get my homework, for example through Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but as long as your concussion and your fever are not gone you may not read nor do any homework. Maybe we should use the time for some Potions tutoring?" he suggested, smirking.

Harry threw the teacher a confused look. '_Does he really mean that?_' he thought, wearily rubbing his forehead. "Excuse me, sir, would you really be willing to teach me?" he asked hesitantly.

Severus sighed and cleared his throat before he replied thoughtfully, "Yes, I can try to teach you. However, you have to promise me something." Seeing that Harry looked at him with interest, he continued, "Whenever you notice that your condition worsens, you must tell me immediately. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, I promise," Harry replied. "Thank you, sir."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

During the weekend, Severus and Harry spent a lot of time talking about Potions ingredients and how to prepare them. Although Harry wasn't allowed to take any notes, until Sunday evening he had the impression that he had learned more during these two days than on any other weekend. On Sunday evening Poppy told Harry that he could get up for a few hours each day during the following week but that he wasn't allowed to attend classes yet. Harry groaned, but he knew very well that his headache was still too bad to go to his classes. Whenever Severus gave him a potion, the pain receded, but two hours later it came back again, and due to the slight fever he still had, he didn't feel completely well yet.

"May I at least start to do my homework?" he enquired quietly.

"If Professor Snape allows it," Poppy replied curtly, giving the child a stern glance.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

On Monday morning, Severus came as usual to wake Harry up, check on him, and take his temperature. "How do you feel, Mr. Potter? And I want an honest answer; don't give me 'fine'," he said sternly, giving the child a menacing glance.

"My head hurts, but other than that I feel fine," Harry replied, wondering if his head would ever cease to hurt.

"All right," the professor replied, and a slender hand found its way to Harry's forehead. He shook his head and reached for the thermometer, handing it to Harry. "37.8," he read a few minutes later. "If you really feel well enough, you may get up for a short while." He handed the boy a parchment. "This is the Potions homework I gave out last week. However, I do not estimate your condition as adequate to do any homework yet. Since I have a double lesson in the morning, I will return after the second lesson and check on you."

"Thank you, sir," Harry replied, giving the professor a hesitant smile. He couldn't help feeling grateful to the man, who had taken so much time to look after him day and night during the last ten days. "Uh… excuse me, sir, may I take a shower?" he asked shyly, not knowing where the bathroom was.

"Yes, of course you may; however, I would like you to wait until I'm back from classes. You are not well yet, and you might get dizzy being up for a longer time," he added, seeing that Harry gave him a questioning look."

"All right, sir," Harry replied and picked up the parchment Severus had given him before. '_It must be like this to have a parent_,' he thought amazed. It was a strange feeling being together with someone, who seemed to care about him. '_Even if he doesn't really care and only does it because Dumbledore ordered him_.'

Feeling quite well now after taking his potions, Harry decided to get up and start with his Potions homework. He slowly got up and fetched his Potions book as well as parchments and a quill from his school bag and sat down at the desk in his room, already feeling utterly exhausted. He read a chapter in his Potions book, trying to understand what it was about in order to begin with the essay he had to write about the interaction of birch bark and asphodel in healing potions. After a while, his head began to hurt again, and he noticed that the lines became blurred. Feeling too dizzy to get up, he rested his achy head on his book.

That was the position in which Severus found him fast asleep when he returned from his second class. "Your Potions book must be really boring, Mr. Potter," the professor sneered, causing Harry to wake up with a jerk.

"No sir, I read the first chapter but then…" He slowly trailed off.

"And then?" the professor asked sternly.

"The lines became blurred," Harry admitted in a small voice.

Severus sighed. "I told you that I don't esteem you well enough to do school work yet, didn't I? Go back to bed and rest until I'm back from my last lesson. If you feel well enough then, I will teach you Potions if you wish."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry replied and slowly got up from his chair, holding on to the teacher's outstretched arm, when he felt dizzy again for a moment, before he slowly stepped over to his bed and lay down. "Professor, um…" He stopped hesitantly.

Severus gave him an impatient glance. "What's wrong, Potter? Talk now, because my next class is going to start in three minutes."

"I would like to see my friends," Harry blurted out and quickly averted his eyes to the bedcover that his fingers were playing with.

"I already told Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley that they'll be allowed to visit you this afternoon before dinner. However, only for ten or twenty minutes, depending on your condition," he added sternly.

"Cool!" Harry exclaimed happily. "Thank you, sir."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

After their last afternoon lesson, Hermione and Ron hurried down the stairs to the dungeons. "Are you sure, Mione, that we want to enter Snape's quarters?"

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, exasperated. "We are going to visit Harry! And I think it's very kind of Professor Snape to care for Harry all the time and to allow us to visit him, especially as Harry seems to be staying in his private quarters." Hermione hesitantly knocked at the door of the teacher's office and opened the door when they were called in a minute later.

"Only ten minutes," the professor told them sternly, while he went ahead, his robes billowing behind him menacingly.

"But…" Ron started, upset, causing the teacher to turn around swiftly.

"Mr. Weasley, it is not my fault that the dunderhead of your friend saw fit to spend the morning sitting at his desk trying to do his Potions homework instead of acting according to his condition, which did not improve due to his stupidity," Severus snarled, giving the boy a menacing look.

"Thank you for letting us visit with Harry, sir," Hermione said softly, looking concerned at the teacher. "How is he?"

Severus sighed. "I just gave him his potions; therefore, his headache should be gone for the moment, but his fever is a degree higher than in the morning, and she shouldn't move his head much."

"All right, Professor," Hermione voiced her understanding, following the teacher into Harry's room. She sat down on the edge of Harry's bed, motioning Ron to take a chair, and pulled the boy in a slight embrace. "How are you, Harry?" she asked, worriedly taking in his flashed cheeks and glassy eyes.

"Much better," Harry replied, glad to be able to see his friends. "How is everyone, and what have I missed? Have Fred and George played any new pranks?"

Hermione snorted, while Ron gave Harry an eager look. "Yes, they made a potion and gave it to Dobby, so that the house elves could put it into the drinks at the head table last Thursday. The teachers' heads all turned into pigs' heads and remained like that for an hour, so that they couldn't talk at all during the first lesson. Fortunately, nobody knew who was responsible, because McGonagall was really angry."

Harry put a hand to his head that started to hurt again when he couldn't stop laughing. "I bet she would have loved to give someone detention, while Dumbledore would give out a prize for a joke like that."

Hermione pulled a pile of parchments out of her school bag and placed them on the night table. "Here Harry, these are my notes from all lessons you have missed. Maybe you should try to catch up and also start doing your homework."

"Yes, I know," Harry replied, sighing.

"No," the professor, who had just entered the room, contradicted coldly. "Mr. Potter is not allowed to study yet. Now, visiting time is over, and I shall inform you when you may visit him again."

"All right, Harry, get better soon. We miss you," Hermione said quickly, before Ron could open his mouth to give the teacher a rude answer.

"Bye mate, get well soon. We need you for the Quidditch match in two weeks," Ron told his friend and followed Hermione out of the room.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

After seeing the students out, Severus returned to Harry's room and sat down on the chair Ron had just vacated. "We better wait with our Potions lesson until tomorrow," he said thoughtfully, taking in Harry's flushed and sweaty face. However, I would like you to explain something to me."

Harry's at first grateful look turned into a questioning glance, and the teacher continued, "I witnessed many of your fever dreams, since you were talking to basilisks and other creatures. And I noticed that many of your dreams didn't concern basilisks but something else that needs a lot of explaining."

'_What can that be? Does he mean the Dementors and what I hear and see when they are nearby?_' Harry thought terrified, noticing that his headache came back full force. "The Dementors, sir?" he asked hesitantly, averting his eyes to the pile of parchments Hermione had left for him.

_tbc…_

* * *

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_Thanks for your many reviews and continuous support - including valuable corrections!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"No Mr. Potter, I am talking about your home life and your so-called family," Severus replied in a very stern voice. "I witnessed many dreams, in which you obviously begged your uncle to stop and not to hurt you, promising that you would be good," Severus told the child, who was giving him a horrified look.

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk about it," Harry replied in a voice that was more of a whisper, but Severus could understand what he said.

"Can you show me?" Severus asked softly.

Harry shook his head, wincing at the pain the movement caused. "Don't move your head unnecessarily," Severus admonished him sternly and explained, "There are several ways to show others your memories. One method is using a Pensieve, in which you put the memories you wish or at least allow others to watch. Another way is the technique of Legilimency, due to which someone can enter your mind and watch your memories."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Please, sir, I don't think I want anyone to watch memories about the Dursleys."

"Why not, Mr. Potter? I'm sure your memories won't all be nightmares, and there will be many happy memories of your home as well, won't there?"

"No," Harry whispered back. "I don't have good memories, sir, and Hogwarts is my home."

Severus sighed. During the last days, he had already spent several hours thinking about what he had witnessed about the boy's home life and had even consulted Poppy and compared her data with his assumptions. At this point, he was already sure that the boy had not only been neglected but also abused at home. He gave the child an intense look. "Potter, if you really want Hogwarts to be your home, from which you won't be thrown out each summer holiday, you have to fight for it. You have to show someone your memories and tell them everything about your home life. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't send you back there if he definitely knew that you were abused."

Harry began to shiver. "I'm not abused," he replied, panicking.

"Mr. Potter, let me tell you something. My childhood was not better than yours. I didn't ask for help and instead made decisions, which I am still regretting. I can understand if you don't trust me enough to confide in me, but I ask you to speak to someone, and believe me, I will make you speak to one of the adults in the castle, if you don't take the initiative."

Harry eyed the teacher wearily. '_Is that abuse what my uncle did? And to whom could I speak about it? Professor McGonagall? No. Maybe I should talk to Snape, considering that he is the one, who spoke to me about the matter. But do I trust him? Yes_,' he decided. "I don't want to speak about it," he whispered.

"You have to," the professor insisted. "You don't have to speak about it today if you don't feel well enough, but you must decide, whom you want to confide in and speak to the person as soon as possible."

"I would like to speak with you, sir, but not now," Harry said hesitantly. "Or maybe you could use… whatever that was… Legymency?"

"Legilimency," Severus corrected the child. "We can try that; however, if you feel uncomfortable or notice that your head starts to hurt more than it does at the moment, you have to tell me immediately."

"All right," Harry replied anxiously. "What do I have to do?"

"You don't have to do anything. Maybe you should lie down though," the teacher suggested and helped Harry to lie down before he pointed his wand to the child and uttered, "Legilimens."

Several scenes of his life at the Dursleys passed in front of Harry's mind. _Harry running away from Dudley and his friends_, _Harry being shouted at by his aunt_, _Harry being thrown into the cupboard by his uncle without dinner, hitting his head against the wall_, _a very small Harry working in the garden, while he was sneezing and coughing all the time_, _Harry watching Dudley being driven to school while he had to walk in the rain_. Knowing that Harry's condition wasn't good, Severus ended the Spell after a few minutes.

"Mr. Potter, are you feeling all right? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, giving the child a piercing look.

"No Professor, but I don't feel so good," Harry admitted in a small voice.

Severus waved his wand at Harry and sighed. "Your concussion is not better at all. Maybe it was too early to let you get up this morning. Let me take your temperature once more, and then you still have to eat your dinner, Mr. Potter," Severus replied, seeing that Harry lay down, scrunching his forehead in pain.

"All right, sir," Harry mumbled and took the thermometer in.

While they were waiting, Severus told the child, "Mr. Potter, what I witnessed in your fever dreams as well as in your memories is what we call 'abuse'. Your aunt and uncle have no right to make you work in the garden when you're ill or to let you go without dinner just because you couldn't finish your chores. I suppose you have never told the headmaster about your relatives' behaviour towards you?" he asked, taking the thermometer back from Harry. "You have quite a fever again, 39.2," he added, sighing.

"I told Professor Dumbledore that I don't want to return to the Dursleys and asked him if I could stay anywhere else over the holidays last year and the year before," Harry whispered.

"Did you tell him why?" the professor enquired sternly.

"I told them that they hate me, but apparently, he didn't believe me."

"Would you mind me showing the headmaster and perhaps Professor McGonagall the memories I watched today?"

"No, sir, it's all right," Harry replied and tiredly closed his eyes.

"No, Mr. Potter, you must not sleep yet. You have to eat your dinner first," Severus reminded him and called a house elf, who brought chicken noodle soup for Harry. "Here, Mr. Potter, let me help you sit up, and then I trust you can feed yourself."

Harry let out a small groan. "Sorry, Professor, but I'm not hungry."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Potter, you have been in my care for more than one week. Have you ever known me as someone who would excuse you from a meal because of not being hungry? You will eat your dinner, and if you don't comply, I will feed you. You already know the procedure," he said sternly.

'_No, he was so nice to me today; he wouldn't do that, would he?_' Harry contemplated, but when Severus picked up the spoon, he knew better and quickly said, "All right, sir, yes, I can do that myself." He ate three spoons full of the soup before he put down the spoon and mumbled, "I'm sorry, I can't eat more. I want to lie down; my head hurts too much tonight."

Severus sighed and handed the child a glass of water that he gulped down as greedily as the teacher let him. Harry sighed gratefully, lay down, and tiredly closed his eyes.

"Wait a moment, Potter," Severus told him quickly and without malice in his voice. "I want Madam Pomfrey to check on you before you go to sleep." He strode to the fireplace in his living room and called Poppy, who stepped out of the fireplace and rushed over to Harry a minute later.

"No, his condition hasn't worsened, but he's not able to get up or have visitors yet. At least not for two more days," Poppy said sternly after checking on Harry, handing him three phials with potions that Harry gulped down, before he visibly relaxed and fell asleep.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Later in the evening, Severus put Harry's memories in Albus' Pensieve and showed them to Albus, Minerva, and Poppy, whom he had invited into his quarters.

"I believe it's upon us to do something to help the child. He is obviously abused by his so-called family, and I don't think that we can let him go back there," he said sternly, glancing from Albus to Minerva.

"I fully agree," Poppy joined the conversation. "Each time he came to Hogwarts in September, he was malnourished and had many bruises all over his body."

"Very well, my boy," Albus replied thoughtfully, carefully unwrapping a lemon drop. "I am very grateful that you found this out and are willing to help Harry. He is a very good child, and the two of you have much more in common than you think. I assure you that I will support each of your decisions concerning Harry. What do you think, Minerva?" he asked, popping the sweet into his mouth.

"Wait a moment," Severus bellowed. "My decisions? What do I have to decide? You are the headmaster, and Minerva is his head of house. I am only taking care of him as long as he is ill."

"Ah but no, Severus," Minerva threw in, "You are the one, whom he confided in. Harry chose you, not Albus or me. If you believe he has to be taken away from his family, a decision that I fully agree with, you have to provide a safe place for him to stay. He needs a new guardian. Moreover, the only possibility for him to remain at Hogwarts during the summer holidays is to become a ward of a Hogwarts teacher."

"Exactly," Poppy voiced her agreement.

"You don't suggest that I should become the boy's guardian now, do you?" Severus sneered. "That's absolutely ridiculous! The boy hates me; moreover, he believes that I hate him."

Minerva let out a snort. "If he hated you, why would he confide in you of all persons? And if he believes that you hate him, you'll have more than enough time to show him that he's wrong. What's the problem, Severus?"

"The problem?" Severus sneered. "Perhaps that he is a Potter? Maybe the fact that he is my worst enemy's son?"

"Nonsense, Severus," Minerva replied sternly. "How is this: He is the son of your best friend, the only child of the only person you ever really fell in love with?"

"Mr. Potter!" Poppy suddenly gasped, and everyone looked at the door to Harry's room.

Harry was standing in the door frame, white as a ghost, an unbelieving expression on his flushed face.

_tbc…_

* * *

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What are you doing out of bed, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked sternly, taking a few steps in Harry's direction.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry apologized in a small voice. "I… I fell out of my bed when I was seeing a dream, and…"

"And?" Severus asked softly, slowly guiding the child back to his bed.

Harry swallowed. "I hit my head on the floor, and… Can I have another headache potion, please?" He gave the teacher a pleading look.

Severus sighed. "I'm sorry, but I cannot give you another dose right now. You can't take the potion too often." He summoned a Calming Draught that was laced with a Dreamless Sleep Potion and handed it to the child. "Drink this and sleep, Mr. Potter, and if you still have problems, don't get up; just call me, and I will hear you. I'll leave the door ajar."

"Thank you, sir," Harry replied gratefully and lazily closed his eyes.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

When Harry woke up in the morning, he remembered immediately what he had heard the teachers talk about in the previous evening. '_I wonder if that's true. He cares about me because he loved my mom? But I thought he hated me because he couldn't get along with my dad. That's so confusing_.'

An instant later, Severus came through the door. "Good morning Mr. Potter. How do you feel today?"

"Good morning Professor. Better than in the evening," Harry answered hesitantly, knowing that his head still hurt a lot.

"Really?" Severus asked and gave him a piercing look, raising an eyebrow at the child, who looked very pale and had flushed spots on his cheeks. He waved his wand over the boy and sighed. "I am sorry, Mr. Potter, that I let you get up yesterday. That was obviously too early, and your condition has slightly worsened."

'_Did he really apologize to me?_' Harry thought confused and replied, not noticing that it came out as a whisper, "No, sir, that was my fault because I got up although I didn't feel really well." He remained pensive for a moment before he added, "It's just that I'm missing so many lessons, and I'm getting worried about catching up."

Severus sighed and motioned the child to open up, so that he could stick the thermometer in. Then he sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and explained calmingly, "According to Madam Pomfrey, you have to wait a week from the day, on which your fever is completely gone, before you are allowed to do magic. During that week, you are still going to stay here, so that I can teach you, not only Potions, but all the other subjects too. You only have to go back to classes when you have caught up at least with the most important subjects like Transfiguration, Charms, Defence, and Potions."

He took a cold cloth and wiped the child's forehead that was so sweaty that his hair was plastered to his forehead. Finally, he took out the thermometer and announced, "39.1. That's much worse than yesterday morning. Please stay in bed, don't get up, don't read, and don't try to do any homework. Only move your head if it's necessary"

Harry sighed in exasperation and gave the teacher a helpless look. Tears formed in his eyes that were glassy and dull again. "Yes sir," he whispered.

"Accio!" the teacher exclaimed, and shortly later, two phials flew into his outstretched hands. "Here, Mr. Potter, drink your potions, and then we will have breakfast."

Harry complied and ate a few bites of his breakfast, totally surprised that the teacher ate his own breakfast together with him. '_He is turning really nice_,' he thought, amazed. "Is that all you eat, Mr. Potter?" the professor's stern voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yes," Harry replied miserably. "Will my friends be allowed to visit me again today?"

Severus sighed. "Let's see if your condition improves during the day. By the way, I showed your memories to Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall as well as to Madam Pomfrey, and I can imagine that Professor McGonagall might come to talk with you, and Madam Pomfrey will come to check on you anyway. I just want you to know that you don't have to speak about your home life with them if you don't wish to."

Harry gave Severus a hesitant glance. "But if they ask me…"

"Then you can tell them that you don't want to speak about it and will talk to me later, if that is what you want."

Harry sighed in relief. "Yes, thank you, Professor."

"I have to go to my classroom, but I'll back to check on you after the first lesson. If you need me urgently, just shout; I will leave the doors open." Severus helped Harry to lie down and hurriedly left the room.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Later in the morning, Harry could hear the fireplace flare and someone enter his room. He had his eyes closed, but from the magic surrounding the person, Harry knew immediately that it was Madam Pomfrey. "Hello Madam Pomfrey," he mumbled tiredly.

Poppy sat down on the edge of his bed. "I know that you're worse than yesterday, but are you feeling all right?" When Harry gave her an affirmative answer, she continued softly, "Harry, I just wanted to tell you that it was a good decision to confide in Professor Snape. He may sound cold and unfriendly, but he is a very good person, and believe me I know him extremely well, better than anyone else here at Hogwarts knows him. He didn't have a nice childhood either, and he will be the best to aid you if you need help."

Harry gave the healer a grateful smile. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. Um… is it true that my mum was his best friend?" he asked hesitantly.

Poppy sighed. "Yes, Harry, that's true. While your father was his worst rival, your mother was his best friend. However, only recently, Professor Snape seems to have noticed that you are much more like your mother than like your father, although you look so similar to James. Don't worry, Harry, you will get along well with him."

"Um... yes, I think he has changed a bit during my stay here. This morning, he even ate breakfast together with me. And he didn't insult me at all during the last few days. But I hope to be able to return to my dormitory soon." He gave Poppy a pleading glance.

"I cannot promise you anything. You will be here for at least another week," Poppy replied sternly. "Now, is there anything I can do for you? Otherwise I suggest you sleep for a while."

"Yes Madam," Harry mumbled, averting his eyes to the floor. '_Another week_,' he thought sadly. '_Will the professor remain friendly, or will he go back to his usual self as soon as I'm a bit better? Maybe he is only nice in order not to aggravate my condition, so that he can get rid of me as soon as possible_.'

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

During the next few days, Harry was not allowed to get up, but Severus spent the whole afternoon after classes and the evening with him teaching him different subjects, and Harry was surprised to notice that he was a very good teacher. '_He can explain so well; why doesn't he give such explanations in class?_' he thought, confused.

"Mr. Potter, are you listening at all?" Severus enquired sternly.

Harry gave the professor a horrified look. He had been so tired that his thoughts had gone their own ways. "I'm sorry, Professor," he stammered. "I think I'm too tired."

"All right," Severus replied, without any malice in his voice. "It is already late, and you're still ill. That's enough for today. Tomorrow is Saturday, and I'll be here the whole day. Maybe you can try to get up once more."

"Wait, Professor," Harry interrupted him quickly, and his eyes lit up. "Tomorrow is Saturday? Does that mean I can return to my dormitory the day after tomorrow?" '_He will be so glad to get rid of me_.'

Severus sighed. "I'm afraid not. After your setback three days ago Madam Pomfrey changed the conditions and decided that you will have to stay here for another week until you're allowed to do magic and attend classes."

Harry gave the teacher a horrified look, but Severus continued, "And frankly speaking I believe that her decision is very reasonable. You are in no condition to even get up for a longer time yet let alone attend classes. Moreover, you have lots of homework to do. Today, I received your assignments from Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Lupin, and I suggest you slowly try to begin doing your homework. I will assist you as much as necessary."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

In the morning, Severus allowed Harry to get up and suggested, "Come and sit on the sofa in my living room. I'd like to have an eye on you, and on the sofa you will be able to lie down anytime."

Harry gratefully obeyed and began to do his Transfiguration homework, while Severus sat at the opposite side of the table and occupied himself grading essays. Harry worked for two hours, until he noticed that his head was beginning to hurt again. "Lie down, Mr. Potter," Severus told him, and Harry wondered once more how observant his teacher was.

"All right, thank you," he said gratefully and hesitantly lay down on the sofa. '_It's so strange; at the Dursleys I was hardly allowed to spend any time in the sitting room apart from cleaning it, and here in the professor's private quarters I'm even allowed to rest on the sofa and do my homework in the living room_,' he thought, amazed.

Suddenly, Severus voice penetrated his thoughts. "Mr. Potter, are you feeling well enough for an important conversation?"

Harry gave the teacher a weary look before he replied.

_tbc…_

* * *

_Sorry, there wasn't much in this chapter. __I just didn't want to let you go without a chapter today – so there you are._

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

"Yes, of course, Professor," Harry replied, curious what the teacher wanted to speak about.

"I assume that Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey spoke to you about the memories I showed them a few days ago?" Severus enquired, keeping his face void any emotion.

'_Did they speak with me?_' Harry thought, not sure which of the conversations he had been having during the last days had been real and which had been dreams coming from his fevered mind. "I'm not sure," he replied hesitantly, "but I think Professor McGonagall told me that she and Professor Dumbledore and whoever would be willing to speak with me at any time. And Madam Pomfrey told me that it was good that I spoke with you."

"All right. Professor Dumbledore seems to have accepted the fact that your relatives do not treat you adequately and that it would not be recommendable to send you back there over the summer," Severus began thoughtfully.

"Does that mean that I can stay at Hogwarts during the summer?" Harry asked, sitting up excitedly.

"No, Mr. Potter. Students are not allowed to remain in the castle during the holidays. There is only one condition, under which students can stay here, and that is if they are family of one of the teachers." Seeing that Harry's face darkened considerably, he asked, "Do you have a suggestion where you could stay during that time of the year?"

Harry remained pensive for a moment. 'Hmm. Where could I spend the summer? Perhaps...' He cleared his throat and replied hesitantly, "Perhaps at the Weasleys, or if Professor Dumbledore won't allow that, I could just rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron like I did at the end of last summer."

"No!" the teacher replied shortly. "Both places are not in the least adequate, and there is no way that Professor Dumbledore would agree to such suggestions."

'_Then why do you ask me?_' Harry thought, slowly getting angry at the professor that asked him without being inclined to even consider one of his suggestions.

"Watch your tongue, Mr. Potter," Severus answered, trying to stay calm in order not to upset the child and possibly aggravate his condition. "I asked you because Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall gave me the order to find a place for you to stay. However, it has to be safe enough."

"Excuse me sir, but why do you have to find a place for me to stay? I mean, so far Professor Dumbledore has always been the one to decide for me."

"Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall," Severus raised an eyebrow at the child, "pointed out that it was me, to whom you finally opened up. You gave me the permission to watch your memories and not any of the other professors."

Harry groaned and said heatedly, "Yes, because I allowed you to see my memories when I was delirious with a high fever. Otherwise I'd never talked about the matter."

"Then it was a good thing that you were delirious because it was important that we were informed about your home life." He thought for a moment before he continued in a noticeably colder voice, "Well, Mr. Potter. As you seem to be alert now, you need to decide to whom you want to further talk about this matter. I will be in my Potions lab for the next hour. Please use this time to think about it. If you have any problems, call me; I will leave the door open." Before Harry could even follow the teacher's thoughts, Severus swiftly left the room.

'_What the hell...?_' Harry wondered. '_I already told him that I decided to speak to him. Of course..._' He quickly jumped from the sofa and followed Severus into the Potions lab. "Professor?" he asked hesitantly. "May I disturb you for a moment?"

"What is it?" Severus asked, grudgingly looking up from his ingredients.

"Um... I just... I mean..." He gave the professor an uncertain glance.

"Hurry up, Mr. Potter, I'm busy."

"Can I help you, sir?" Harry asked hesitantly. "I just wanted to tell you that if you don't mind, I would prefer to talk to you. I already decided to do so a few days ago. Even if I wouldn't have spoken to anyone at all if I hadn't been ill at that time, my decision to choose you to speak to would have been the same."

Severus gave him a surprised look. "Very well, Mr. Potter, if you're really sure about this matter, we will continue our conversation later on. You may only help me prepare the ingredients, if you feel well enough."

"Yes sir," Harry replied and pulled a chair over to the table Severus was standing at. He sat down and gave the teacher an expecting look.

"All right, do you know how to prepare birch bark and frog liver?"

"I think so," Harry replied uncertainly and began to prepare the ingredients Severus had moved to his side of the table.

"No," the professor interrupted him quickly. "Look here, Mr. Potter." He took the birch bark and the knife from Harry and showed the boy how to he wanted him to prepare the ingredient.

Harry set to work once more, and the professor nodded contentedly. '_It's not so difficult if Snape is in his 'nice' mode_,' Harry thought and was surprised that he actually liked helping the teacher. He was nearly disappointed when the potion was finished.

"Do you recognize the potion?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry gave the teacher a horrified look. "I'm not sure, sir, but considering the ingredients it must be some kind of Healing potion I suppose," he guessed.

"Yes, that's correct. Look at the colour, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at the liquid, wondering if that was still a dark yellow or more a light orange. "The only potion that has this colour is the potion against the Wizard's flu," the teacher explained patiently.

"Do you have more Potions to brew, which I can help with?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Severus gave him a piercing look, noticing that the child really seemed to enjoy himself. However, his cheeks were flushed against his much too pale face, and he looked exhausted. "No, Mr. Potter, we will have lunch, and then you will go back to bed. If you feel all right after a long nap in the afternoon, you may help me brew a fever reducing potion, which is much easier and only takes thirty minutes to brew."

"Thank you, sir," Harry replied and followed the man out of the potions lab.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Harry woke up to a cold hand on his forehead. He blinked, startled, and saw the professor towering over him. "I'm sorry to wake you up, Mr. Potter. However, it's already five o'clock in the afternoon and I wondered if you wanted to help me with the fever reducer before dinner. However, I'm not sure if you are in a condition to get up at all; you seem very warm."

"I just need a headache potion," Harry replied wearily. "Then I would like to help you with the potion."

"Let's make sure you don't have a fever first," Severus contradicted, taking the thermometer from the night table.

"No, sir, I'm fine," Harry replied, groaning inwardly. '_I already spent so much time in bed, and I really want to brew potions again; it was so much fun_,' he thought, pressing his mouth shut.

Severus gave him a surprised look. '_What's wrong with him now?_' he thought, annoyed. "Mr. Potter, you will either open up now so that we can take your temperature, or you will stay in bed for the rest of the day," he said sternly, giving the child a menacing glare.

Harry groaned but knew better than to try out if the teacher really meant it and opened his mouth. While they were waiting for the reading, Severus explained patiently, which ingredients they would need and how Harry had to prepare them, and Harry listened interestedly. '_Potions are really interesting, if Snape explains something_,' he thought. '_Maybe I should ask him in the future, if I don't understand things in class_.'

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Severus took the thermometer back and frowned. "38.6; that's a fever, Mr. Potter, and I'm sorry, but I cannot let you brew potions when you're having a fever. Madam Pomfrey would have my head."

"She doesn't know," Harry countered. "Please, sir, I already spent so much time in bed."

"Nevertheless, you cannot brew potions. You may come and lie down on the sofa in the sitting room if you wish to do so. I would like to continue the conversation, which we started in the morning, anyway."

Harry followed the teacher into the living room and obediently lay down on the sofa. Severus tucked him in, before he pointed his wand to the fireplace and made a huge fire start that filled the whole room with a friendly, warm light. "Do you feel well enough to continue our conversation?" he then enquired, raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"Yes, of course, sir," Harry replied with mixed feelings. On one hand, he didn't want to speak about the topic at all, but on the other hand the thought about leaving the Dursleys for ever was too good to be true. "Professor, I'm sorry, but apart from the Weasleys and the Leaky Cauldron I don't have a clue. I don't know anyone in the wizarding world."

Severus sighed. "This is not only about where you can stay the summer. So far, the Dursleys have been your guardians in the Muggle world, while Professor Dumbledore was your guardian in the magical world. If you cease to live with the Dursleys, you need a new guardian, preferably one, who can take over the guardianship in the Muggle and in the magical world."

"Ah, I see," Harry mumbled. '_That's difficult then; who would be willing to take so much trouble?_' he mused, looking up when Severus continued.

"Professor Dumbledore suggested that I should take you in, and Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey agreed with him," he said, watching the child closely.

"You?" Harry nearly chocked in surprise. As soon as he recovered from his coughing fit, he replied, "No, professor, definitely not."

_tbc…_

* * *

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Seeing that Severus had a strange expression on his face that Harry couldn't place, he thought, '_Why would the professor want to become my guardian? He looks as if he was hurt because I rejected his offer. Oh no, that's what happened; I have to explain..._' He cleared his throat. "Um, Professor, I mean, of course I would like to stay with you, but that's too much. You already spent so much time nursing me back to health during the last weeks, and I just cannot bother you even more. I'm too much of a burden."

Severus sighed in relief and asked unbelievingly, "You rejected my offer to become your guardian, because you think that you are too much of a burden?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied anxiously. "Moreover, I would prefer to stay with someone, who really cares about me. You would only take me in because Dumbledore ordered you to do so, but for example the Weasleys would become my guardians because they really like me and care about me."

"Mr. Potter, do you really believe I would become your guardian just because Professor Dumbledore wants me to?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Um... yes," Harry replied in a very small voice.

"No, Mr. Potter. Even Professor Dumbledore knows that he wouldn't be able to force me to take in James Potter's offspring if I wasn't willing to do so. What gives you the impression that I didn't care about you?"

"But..." Harry's mind was turning around quickly. "You hate me, sir, don't you? You said so only a week ago."

"I said I hated you exactly why, Mr. Potter?" Severus sneered. "Is it possible that I said so in return to your expression of the same feeling towards me?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think I wouldn't have other things to do than nursing you if I hated you, Mr. Potter?"

"Um... no sir," Harry replied wearily. "I'm sorry sir."

Severus gave him an amused look. "May I assume that the questions if and why I would be willing to take over the guardianship of you has been clarified, Mr. Potter? If so, maybe you should reconsider your opinion in this matter. You don't have to decide now. It is a difficult decision, and I do not want to be told later on that you didn't really want it but decided something because you were feverish and not able to think properly."

Harry let out a snort. "I'm not feverish, I'm fine, and I'm well able to make such a decision," he said, feeling slightly offended. '_I'm not a small child now, am I?_' he thought, getting upset.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, you are feverish, Mr. Potter. Let's agree on the following condition. I will not accept an answer while you are in my care because of being ill. You will tell me your answer only when you're back to full health and have returned to your dormitory in Gryffindor. Will that be agreeable to you?"

"Yes sir," Harry grudgingly agreed.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

In the morning, Severus deemed Harry fit to brew the fever reducer with him. Since the potion was fairly simple, he decided to let the boy brew the potion, while he was watching his every move. To the great astonishment of both of them, Harry managed to brew the potion flawlessly. "Very well done, Mr. Potter," Severus commended the child.

Harry gave him a surprised look. '_Did I hear that correctly? Did he just commend me for brewing a potion perfectly?_' he mused.

"Care to tell me why you always behave like a dunderhead in my class, although you're able to brew accurately?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow at the child.

"Well, it helps when you don't stand behind me breathing into my neck and wait for me to make a mistake," Harry blurted out. "Sorry sir," he added quietly.

"All right, I still have to brew a headache potion for Madam Pomfrey. Do you want to assist me?" He quickly felt Harry's forehead and gave the child a piercing look.

"I'm fine, sir," Harry said, shifting uncomfortably, "and yes; I would like to assist you."

This time, the teacher only let Harry sit down and prepare the ingredients, noticing that Harry was already getting tired again. Nevertheless, Harry still enjoyed brewing together with the professor and was disappointed when Severus made him take a nap after lunch again.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

During the following week, Harry spent the mornings reading through Hermione's notes and writing his homework. In the afternoon, he was forced to sleep until Severus came to wake him up after his last lesson. Afterwards, they normally spent the time until dinner brewing potions together. Most times, they brewed Healing potions for Madam Pomfrey, and until the end of the week, Harry felt much more confident than before. On Friday afternoon, Severus told him, "Mr. Potter, I have several urgent potions to brew. Can you brew a headache potion and a fever reducing potion on your own, while I make something else for Madam Pomfrey?"

'_I don't know if I can do that just on my own_,' Harry thought worriedly, giving the teacher an anxious look. Finally, he replied, "I will try, sir."

When Harry started the second potion after he had managed to brew the headache potion flawlessly on his own, Severus smirked, "You seem to be as adept at Potions as your mother was, Mister Potter."

'_I? Adept at Potions?_' Harry thought wearily. "My mother, sir? Madam Pomfrey told me that you were a good friend of my mother's..." He slowly trailed off.

Severus sighed. "Yes, Mister Potter, your mother was the best friend I ever had. She was a brilliant woman. You have more from her than you probably know," he added in a small voice, and Harry noticed a few emotions, which he couldn't place, hush over the teacher's face.

"Thank you, sir," Harry replied quietly and tried to concentrate on the potion he had to brew.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

After dinner, Hermione and Ron came to visit Harry. Severus led them into his living room, where Harry was sitting on the sofa, and left the room for his private lab, closing the door behind him. Ron and Hermione sat down, and Hermione gave Harry an expecting look. "Will they let you go this weekend?"

Harry groaned. "No, they told me that I have to stay a few days longer, maybe even a week. My concussion is not healing as fast as they had thought it would."

"Oh, that's bad," Ron told him sympathetically. "It must be horrible to have to stay with Snape for weeks. If it was me, I'd have asked my mother to take me home weeks ago."

"Ronald!" Hermione began to scold the boy immediately.

"It's all right," Harry replied, musing, '_Shall I tell them about Snape's offer to become my guardian?_' He decided against it and told his friends, "Snape is not bad."

Ron stared at him, concerned. "Are you sure that you're all right, mate? Are you having a high fever, or did he something to you?"

"Ronald! Don't be so rude!"

"What?" He looked at Hermione questioningly. "Rude? Do you know what rude is? If your stupid cat eats my familiar, that's rude!"

"Ronald! Crookshanks didn't eat your rat!" Hermione replied angrily.

"Then can you tell me where he's gone, and why your stupid cat was always searching for him and angering him before he vanished?" Ron shouted, getting very upset as well.

'_Oh no, please stop shouting_,' Harry thought, feeling his headache worsen. Unfortunately, his two friends didn't stop to fight, nor did they notice that Harry stood up from the sofa and went over into the professor's lab.

Severus gave Harry an astonished look, when he suddenly appeared in the doorway. "I'm sorry, sir, but can you ask my friends to leave? They fight all the time, and my headache is really bad now."

Seeing that the child was in so much pain that he could hardly keep his eyes open, Severus motioned him to sit down, before he strode into his living room and towered in front of the students, throwing them out in an icy voice. "Get.out.here.now! How dare you shout in front of your sick friend and aggravate his condition! You will not be allowed to see him until he'll be completely recovered."

"I'm sorry, Professor," Hermione apologized, crying, while Ron hurried out of the room.

Severus returned back to his lab, where Harry had made himself comfortable on a chair. He knelt down in front of the child and looked piercingly into his eyes. "Let's get you into bed, Mr. Potter," he said softly.

"No, Professor, can I help you a bit? I don't want to go to bed right now," Harry asked pleadingly.

"If you feel up to it, you may," Severus replied, handing Harry a headache potion, before he explained to the boy, which ingredients had to be prepared.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

By the time, Harry was allowed to return to his dormitory and to classes a week later, his potions skills had improved greatly.

When he showed up in the common room on Sunday evening, great relief spread around the common room. "Thank God you're back, Harry. You know that we have a Quidditch match on Saturday, don't you?" Oliver asked immediately.

"Yes, I know," Harry replied dully. "However, I'm not allowed to play Quidditch until the match, so I won't be able to practise during the week. I'm sorry."

"That's all right," Oliver told him, chuckling, "provided you catch the Snitch on Saturday."

"Harry! Have you finished all your homework that is due tomorrow?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Yes, Hermione, I finished everything," Harry replied, feeling slightly annoyed by being pushed, and handed back her notes. "Thanks a lot for your notes; I was very glad to have them." He said good night to his friends and went up to his dormitory. '_It's a strange feeling to be back in Gryffindor_,' he thought, while he firmly shut the curtains around his bed.

HP

On Monday morning, half an hour before breakfast, Harry hesitantly knocked at the door of Severus' office.

* * *

_The End (?)_

_I will probably add a short Epilogue..._

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Mr. Potter!" Severus said surprised, raising an eyebrow when Harry entered his office. "What's wrong? Are you already missing my sarcasm, or do you feel sick again?"

"None of that," Harry smirked. "I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but I wanted to tell you something." Seeing that Severus gave him an enquiring look, he continued, "Sir, I would like you to get the guardianship in case you are still willing to become my guardian." He averted his eyes to the floor and added quietly, "I mean if you don't want to... I know that I'm a burden; it's just you said that I could come and tell you want I want once I was back in Gryffindor."

"Ah," Severus replied slowly, "I take it you decided to spend your first night back in your dormitory thinking about the guardianship matter instead of getting some sleep in order to be alert during your lessons."

"Yes," Harry replied shortly, wondering about himself. '_Apparently, I've become used to Snape's provocations_,' he mused, noticing that the edges of the teacher's mouth pulled slightly upwards.

"Well, Mr. Potter, then maybe I should tell you the conditions, under which I am willing to become your guardian," Severus said, giving the boy a menacing look.

'_Conditions?_' Harry thought, horrified. He looked uncertainly at the professor.

Severus opened the drawer of his desk and pulled a piece of parchment out that he handed to Harry. "Please read this and come to my office before dinner to inform me of your decision."

"Yes sir," Harry replied obediently and put the parchment into his bag, noticing that it was full of the professor's elegant, copperplate handwriting.

"The parchment is spelled so that nobody except for you will be able to read it. To everyone else it looks like a potion's recipe," the teacher informed him, smirking, when they left together for breakfast in the Great Hall.

During breakfast, Harry read through the parchment. "The Facies Mutando Potion," Hermione read from his side. "Harry, what are you doing? Does Professor Snape make you learn strange potions?"

"Ah, well, I still have a detention with him, and he informed me that I had to brew this," Harry replied uncertainly, not knowing what the recipe that everyone else could see was. '_All right, let's have a look at his conditions_,' he thought and tried to concentrate on the writing.

_1. As my ward, you are in a position similar to a son of mine. I will treat you as such, and you will respect me accordingly.__  
2. Even at school, you will obey to my rules. If you misbehave, even if you lose house points or receive a detention, I will punish you. Your punishment will consist of chores. I will never willingly hurt you.__  
3. Whenever you find yourself in danger, hurt, or sick, you will come and inform me immediately.  
4. ..._

The lines continued in the same way until point 20. Harry sighed when he finished reading just when Hermione told him, "It's time to head to the dungeons, Harry. We have potions first."

'_Well, it's better than living with the Dursleys_,' Harry thought on the way to the Potions classroom. He entered the classroom, feeling very anxious, since it was the first lesson after staying in the teacher's guest room for nearly a month. Due to the teacher's tutoring, he had made great progress at brewing, but would he be able to brew as well in class? '_Will he start standing behind me, breathing into my neck, telling me that I'm a dunderhead again?_' he thought worriedly. However, despite his concerns, he managed to brew the potion flawlessly, causing Hermione, who was sitting next to him, to give him an amazed look.

"Well, you seem to have improved your potions skills, Harry. Very well done," she commended him on their way up to the Transfiguration classroom.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

After the last lesson of the day, Harry quickly told his friends that Professor Snape had ordered him to come to his office and headed down to the dungeons for the third time on that day. The nearer he came to the teacher's office, the more anxious he became. Fortunately, he was called in immediately after he had hesitantly knocked at the door. Harry slowly entered the man's office and obediently sat down on the chair the professor pointed to, averting his eyes to the flames in the fireplace that looked warm and calming.

Severus gave the child a piercing look. '_He looks healthier than I have ever seen him_,' he thought, determined to watch the child more closely in the future. "Did you find my conditions acceptable?" Severus asked after a few minutes of waiting for Harry to make the first move.

Harry swallowed a few times in order to get rid of the lump that had formed in his throat before he replied in a very small voice, "Yes sir."

Severus looked at him, slightly surprised. He had not expected the boy to accept his rules unconditionally but to try to make him change several points according to his wishes. He noticed that the child blushed terribly under his piercing look and suggested, "In that case, we should go and talk to the headmaster. He will help us with the formalities."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Two hours later, Severus and Harry stood in front of the Dursley's house. Severus rang the bell, and after a short while Petunia opened the door. "You!" she gasped, seeing Severus, adding a horrified, "What is he doing here?" when she saw Harry stand next to the man, whom she remembered at her sister's childhood friend.

"If you don't want the whole neighbourhood to witness our conversation, you'll better invite us in," Severus sneered, glaring at the woman, making Harry glad that the glare wasn't meant for him.

Petunia anxiously led them into the living room, where Vernon was sitting in front of the television. Without exchanging any more pleasantries, Severus pulled a parchment out of his robe pocket and laid it in front of Petunia and Vernon. "Your sign is needed for the transfer of the guardianship over your nephew from you to me," he said coldly.

"And why would we do that?" Vernon asked, smirking. "You are one of those freaks, aren't you?"

"Yes, he was Lily's friend," Petunia informed him, giving the tall man an anxious look.

"I am Mr. Potter's teacher and his new father," Severus replied courtly. "Now, since we don't have the whole evening to spend on this matter, I ask you to sign over the guardianship NOW," he added with a distinctive threat in his voice.

"Do you want him as your guardian, Potter?" Vernon sneered, looking at Harry.

"No." Harry shook his head. "He is the teacher, who hates me and always calls me a dunderhead," he replied in a whiny voice, causing Severus to give him a questioning look.

Vernon nodded contentedly. "Then he will be the best person to become your guardian. Have fun, Potter!" He picked up the pen, which Severus had conjured, and signed the parchment that rolled itself up and popped away automatically.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

"As much as I hate to admit that, but you were brilliant, Mr. Potter," Severus told the child later, when they had tea in Severus' quarters. "I didn't think we'd be able to leave that house without hexing someone."

"Harry," the boy replied in a small voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Harry," Harry repeated. "Number one of your rules was that we would have a father – son relationship, wasn't it? No father would call his son 'Mr.'."

"All right," Severus answered, smirking, before he became stern again. "You may call me by my given name as well, however not in front of other students, except for your close friends."

"Thank you, sir... uh... Severus," Harry replied, giving his new father a happy smile.

* * *

_As you might have noticed, I didn't make this chapter the epilogue. However, there will be at least one epilogue coming!_

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry's Quidditch Practise – Part II**

_Three months later..._

**Chapter 1 **

On Thursday evening, the Gryffindor team had practised Quidditch in the rain for three hours, and on Friday morning, Harry noticed that he had caught a cold. '_Oh no!_' he groaned inwardly. '_And tomorrow is the last Quidditch game of the year. If Severus notices that I'm sick, he won't let me play._'

At lunchtime, Harry sat down between Fred and George and told them about his problem. "In case he takes me with him to his quarters, can you do something to attract his attention that will keep him busy before and during the match, so that I can get away in order to play?"

"Of course..."

"...we will do..."

"...something to help you..."

"...catch the Snitch."

"Remember, we want to win the Quidditch cup," the twins replied in a chorus.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

The last lesson in the afternoon was Potions. '_I only have to survive that lesson; afterwards I can try not to meet him until after the match_,' Harry thought determined, putting up the healthiest expression he could muster. However, Severus had used the last four months to study Harry's features in detail and knew immediately that something was wrong with his ward.

"Mr. Potter, please stay for a moment," he told the boy when he dismissed the students.

Harry groaned inwardly but tried to appear as fit as possible when he approached the teacher's table. "When did you plan to inform me of the fact that you're sick?" Severus asked strictly, giving the child a stern look.

"I'm not sick," Harry replied, feigning innocence. He jumped startled however, when he suddenly felt a cold hand on his forehead.

"Harry, you should know that you cannot fool me," Severus replied and motioned the child to follow him into his office.

"I'm fine," Harry shouted, panicking, when he saw that the teacher took the thermometer out of his drawer.

"Let's see if you're really fine or if you're only pretending to be fine," Severus told him sternly. "Open your mouth."

"No! I'm fine. I don't have a fever!" Harry replied, getting really upset.

Severus watched the child like he had already done during the Potions lesson, taking in his flushed cheeks and his sweaty hear that was sticking to his clammy forehead. "No Harry, I don't believe that you're fine. Let me take your temperature, and if you're fine, I will let you go immediately."

Harry began to jump up and down with both feet, shouting, "No! I don't want to have my temperature taken." Unfortunately, his shouting led to a coughing fit, which caused his voice to become very hoarse. Shivering vehemently, he gave Severus a persuasive look from his dull, glassy eyes and pleaded, "Please let me go, Severus."

"You can be glad if you have a fever, son. If not, I will take fifty points from Gryffindor for your behaviour," Severus told the child. "All right, if you won't open your mouth this instant, I will put you into your bed, where you will stay until you comply or are back to health."

"I'm fine," Harry insisted hoarsely but finally opened his mouth, so that Severus could stick the thermometer under his tongue. He felt horrible and rested his aching head on the back of his chair, before he closed his eyes and waited.

"38.5," Severus stated, giving the child a menacing glare. "It's probably only a cold, but you will stay in your room until you're better. Let's get you to bed."

In the morning, Harry's fever was still over 38 degrees, and Severus decided that Harry couldn't participate in the Quidditch match but had to remain in bed. Harry spent the whole morning sobbing and pleading, but Severus remained adamant and Floo-called Minerva to inform her that Harry was sick and couldn't play Quidditch today.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

When Minerva informed the team about the fact that the reserve Seeker had to play in the coming match because Harry was ill, the Weasley twins immediately filled their team mates in on the plan they had worked out the evening before, and everyone agreed to help distracting the Potions professor. They headed for the dungeons and transfigured the floor of the toilets near the Slytherin common room into a swamp. The twins and Oliver cast the Spell together, so that it was strong enough that only a teacher would be able to cancel it, before they hid nearby in order to watch what would happen. Twenty minutes later, two Slytherin first year girls entered the room only to shriek and leave immediately. When they returned a few minutes later, Draco Malfoy was with them. He opened the door just a little, scrunched his nose and told them haughtily, "I will inform Professor Snape. He will handle this and punish the pranksters. I'm sure that was Potter together with his stupid friends."

Ten minutes later, he returned with the professor in tow. When Severus entered the room together with Draco, Fred and George hurried over and together threw a strong locking Charm at the door, which could only be cancelled from outside but not from inside the room. At the same time, Angelina conjured a parchment '_defect_' and stuck it at the door, while Oliver cast a Silencing Charm at the door, so that nobody would hear the professor and his student shout.

"Does anybody know where Snape's quarters are?" George suddenly asked. The others gave him horrified looks. "The match is going to start in twenty minutes," Oliver stated. "Oh, I know what we can do," he spoke up a moment later and called Dobby. "Dobby, please tell Harry that Snape is away and he can come to play Quidditch. We'll wait for him here."

A few minutes later, Harry joined them. "Harry, you look absolutely ill," Angelina exclaimed, taking in the boy's glassy eyes and flushed cheeks. "Are you sure that you're able to play?"

"Of course," Harry croaked hoarsely. "Let's go. We have to be careful that nobody sees me. I mean, he will have told McGonagall that I can't play today."

"Yep," the twins nodded, and together they headed for the changing rooms next to the Quidditch pitch.

By the time Madam Hooch announced the names of the players and Minerva let out a surprised gasp, the Gryffindor team was already circling above the Quidditch pitch. Twenty minutes later, Harry noticed that his cold was worsening. He couldn't hold back his coughs anymore and was coughing and sneezing continuously. After an hour, his chest was beginning to hurt with each cough, and another hour later, his head was swimming and he became so dizzy that he was hardly able to keep himself on his broom. Fortunately, he managed to catch the Snitch after nearly three hours, even if it was merely by chance. Fred and George were at his side immediately, carefully accompanying him back to the ground. "Let's take you back to your quarters immediately," Fred whispered into his ear. "Quickly, McGonagall is coming over," George added and motioned Harry to fly behind him towards the entrance doors.

Together, the three boys flew through the empty halls to the dungeons, and while Fred and George carefully cancelled the Spell on the toilets' door, Harry scrambled back into his bed.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Severus and Draco had tried everything to make the door open – without success. Severus had even attempted to call a house elf, but apparently nobody could hear him, not even the elves. Finally, he gave up and transfigured the room into a comfortable one with book shelves around the walls and two comfy chairs on a thick carpet, so that Draco and he could spend the waiting time in a comfortable way. Three hours later, the door suddenly gave in and opened as if nothing had happened. The teacher let out a relieved sigh and stormed back into his quarters. At first, he entered Harry's room, seeing that the child seemed to be asleep peacefully. '_Thank God that they didn't lock me in to do Harry any harm_,' he thought in relief and headed to the fireplace to call the headmaster and complain about the pranksters.

"Albus, I want the culprits to be expelled immediately," he sneered. "They should know that they cannot lock a teacher into the toilets."

"Yes, of course, my boy," the headmaster answered calmingly. "The problem is that we don't have a clue, who did this, especially as the whole school was on the grounds watching the Quidditch match for three hours."

"The Quidditch match," Severus remembered and asked eagerly, "Who won?"

"Why Gryffindor of course!" Albus replied, astonished. "The only game Harry ever lost so far was the one when the Dementors caused him to fall off his broom."

"Harry? Yes, I know that, but Harry couldn't play today, because he's sick," Severus countered, getting impatient.

"Harry? No, Harry played and caught the Snitch after nearly three hours!"

"He what!" Severus shouted outraged. "That means that it was a plot of the Gryffindor Quidditch team to lock me in, so that I couldn't prevent Harry from getting even more sick! Albus, please send Minerva into the Gryffindor common room and check the wands of Harry's team members. It cannot have been Harry, since he was fast asleep when I left our quarters; moreover, he didn't have a chance to communicate with his friends since he fell ill yesterday."

"Minerva is sitting here behind me, Severus, and yes, I will send her to Gryffindor immediately."

"I want the culprits to be expelled!" Severus bellowed.

"Now now, Severus, you will understand that I cannot expel the whole Quidditch team now, won't you?" Albus replied in a calming voice.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Half an hour later, the fireplace flared green and Minerva stepped out. "My apology, Severus. It was obviously my Quidditch team's idea to lock you in to get Harry to play for them. According to the team members, Harry wasn't involved in the planning though. They sent a house elf to fetch him after locking you in."

Severus gave his colleague a menacing glare. "And? Are they expelled?"

Minerva sighed. "Ah, but Severus, you will surely understand that I cannot expel the whole Quidditch team, especially as this obviously was a team project and not the act of one or two single students. I have taken hundred points off my House, and I've assigned the team members, except for Harry of course, detention in the Potions classroom for the rest of the school year. They will clean all the cauldrons that have been used during the day as well as the whole classroom every evening until the beginning of the holidays."

'_Oh well, in that case I shall reconsider my lesson plans for the next four weeks and let the students brew some extremely nasty potions, so that they will have lots of fun cleaning the cauldrons_,' Severus thought and replied, "All right. In that case, I will think of an adequate punishment for Harry."

As soon as Minerva had left, Severus entered his son's room and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed, taking in the child's irregular breathing and his sickly appearance. When he carefully put a hand to the boy's forehead, Harry blinked and lazily opened his eyes. "Are you feeling all right?" Severus asked worried, noticing that his anger began to vanish as soon as he felt the heat the boy radiated.

Harry shook his head and began to sob. "No, Severus, I'm sorry. I went to play Quidditch against your instructions and..." The rest was drowned in a coughing fit.

Severus quickly helped the child to sit up, softly moving a hand around his back before he waved his wand at the boy to assess his condition. "You foolish child," he said sternly, trying to hide his anger behind a blank mask. "You made your condition so much worse. It was only a cold but now it's on the verge of turning into a lung infection." He sighed and stuck the thermometer into Harry's mouth. "I don't know if you're aware of the fact that your team members locked me into the toilet for three hours, so that you could play Quidditch," he continued, raising an eyebrow.

"They what!" Harry croaked horrified, taking the thermometer out. "I'm sorry," he began to sob once more.

"No Harry, stop it and put the thermometer back. Apparently, the whole Gryffindor team was involved in the plot, and Professor McGonagall has taken a hundred points from your house and assigned the team detention in my classroom for the next four weeks."

Harry became even more upset. "No sir, she can't do that; it was only my fault. I asked the twins to do something to distract you in case you noticed that I was sick and would make me miss the match," he sobbed, coughing vehemently.

"However, you did not instruct them to lock me into the toilets," Severus made sure.

"Of course not," Harry whispered, horrified.

"Then it's not your fault, Harry. However, you will understand..." He interrupted himself to pry the thermometer out of the child's hands and stuck it under his armpit before he cleared his throat and continued, "You will understand that I have to punish you for playing Quidditch against my explicit orders, won't you, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry mumbled miserably and uncomfortably closed his eyes.

Severus conjured a cool cloth, which he put on the child's forehead, and waited until his son opened his eyes again when he took the thermometer back and told him, "40.2 degrees, you foolish child. Well, we shall talk about your punishment when you feel a bit better. I will give you two potions and then I expect you to sleep for a while."

Harry gave him a horrified look and shifted uncomfortably in his bed. "No, please, I don't feel so bad. Please tell me about my punishment now, sir."

* * *

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry's Quidditch Practise – Part II **

**Chapter 2**

"If you wish," Severus replied, giving the child a piercing look. "You will be grounded until the summer holidays. When you're back to health, which might take a few weeks, you may attend lessons as well as the meals in the Great Hall. However, at all other times you will return to our quarters and stay here."

'_I've always wished to become grounded by a parent_,' Harry thought, feeling very happy in spite of his poor condition and mumbled, "Yes Dad," while he went back to sleep.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

When Harry woke up in the morning, he felt absolutely horrible. His throat was on fire, and his chest hurt not only when he coughed, which was painful too, and he had a splendid headache. When Severus entered the room, Harry gave him a miserable look from his glassy, green eyes, which he could only open a bit. The professor only had to give the child a glance to know how ill he was. His face had the same colour as his pillow with dark red spots on his cheeks, and pearls of sweat were dripping down from his temples, making his hair stick to his forehead.

"I take it that you regret playing Quidditch yesterday?" he asked quietly, wiping the boy's face with a cool cloth.

"Yes," Harry croaked miserably, prying the teacher's icy cold hand off his forehead. "So cold," he whispered, shivering.

"I've made a few potions for you during the night, which will make you feel a bit better, son. But we need to take your temperature first. Can you open your mouth for me?"

Harry obediently opened his mouth and took the thermometer in, before he rested his achy head on the pillow and closed his eyes. "Professor McGonagall was here very late in the evening," Severus told him, while they were waiting for the reading. "She brought a lot of get-well-cards and presents from your housemates. And she told me she would come to see you again today."

'_I thought I wasn't allowed any visitors, because I'm grounded?_' Harry wondered confused but was too exhausted to try voicing his thoughts around the thermometer.

"40.0," Severus read, sighing, and helped him to sit up before he handed him a phial with a light pink potion.

Harry obediently swallowed the liquid and felt that it tasted disgustingly but soothed his sore throat immensely. "Feels good," he whispered to the teacher, who just re-entered the room with a huge goblet. As soon as he had finished the dark green potion in the goblet, he noticed that his whole body became heavy and that it didn't feel so sore and hot anymore. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Severus contentedly watched the child fall asleep, knowing that he would need much rest to recover from his illness. '_Oh Lily, if you knew what a little trouble maker your son is. He is a good child, but he attracts too much trouble. Moreover, he can be so stupid. Had he come to me at the first signs of his cold, a dose of Pepper-up potion would have cured him well in time for the Quidditch match, but instead of asking for help he tried to hide that he was sick, played Quidditch against my instructions, and now he'll have to stay in bed for a few weeks_.'

He let out a deep sigh. During the last four months since he had nursed Harry back to health after his Quidditch accident, Severus had got to know Harry very well. Observing as he was, he had been able to confront Harry whenever the child had problems, and the boy had slowly opened up to him and told him everything that was bothering him. They had fixed one evening per week, on which Harry regularly came to visit Severus in his quarters, in order to get to know each other better. During that time, Severus had noticed that Harry resembled his mother much more than his father. Although his appearance resembled James, he possessed Lily's friendliness and her abilities of forgiving and listening to others. In fact, Severus had grown quite fond of the boy and so far hadn't regretted his step to gain the guardianship and start building a father – son relationship with him. He smiled at the thought that Harry had called him "Dad" the evening before.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Harry slept most of the day. Whenever he woke up, his guardian was with him and took care of him, letting him sip some water. Unbeknownst to Harry, his potions were spelled directly into his stomach. Like from far away, he could hear the voices of Minerva and Poppy, but everyone left him in peace. Only in the evening, Severus told the child, "Harry, I need to take your temperature, and you have to sit up and eat something."

"No!" Harry croaked weakly, shutting his eyes and mouth, noticing that strong hands pulled him into a sitting position. "I can't eat right now," he whispered, pleadingly averting his dull, green eyes to the man. However, like all the other times before the teacher won, and after checking Harry's fever, which was extremely high, Severus spooned a small bowl of chicken broth into his mouth, followed by several potions.

Harry spent the following week mostly delirious, captured in fever dreams about black dogs looking like a grim that haunted him all over the school. One night, he woke up very excited. Severus, who was grading tests at Harry's desk, turned around when he heard Harry waking up in a coughing fit. As soon as he sat down on the edge of the child's bed, Harry croaked excitedly, "Dad, I have to go and speak with Hermione. The grim told me that he is good friends with Crookshanks, and that he'll help him to find and kill Ron's rat. I have to warn Hermione."

"It's all right, Harry, don't talk so much," Severus told the boy sternly, seeing that he could hardly speak without coughing. "There is no grim at Hogwarts, you only think there is due to your high fever. Try to sleep a bit more in order to get your fever down; then you won't see the black dog anymore."

Harry shook his head. "Please, let me go and talk to Hermione, sir. She has to know."

"You cannot speak with her now, Harry, it's the middle of the night," Severus replied in a calming voice, carefully wiping the sweat off Harry's forehead.

Harry wasn't inclined to listen and insisted on speaking to his friend in spite of the fact that it was two o'clock in the morning. Severus unobtrusively pointed his wand to a part of the book shelf, which he was currently using as a potions shelf and spelled a calming potion straight into the child's stomach. However, when Harry woke up in the morning, he still insisted on talking to Hermione, and Severus noticed worriedly that he looked worse than the day before and that his fever spiked. Very concerned, he Floo-called Poppy and asked her to check on the child, while he was teaching, since the boy seemed so distressed and ill this morning.

When Poppy came to check on Harry, he mumbled incoherently, and Poppy couldn't understand anything of his babbling. After checking on him thoroughly, she sat down on the edge of his bed and asked, "What is wrong with you this morning, Harry? Please try to speak to me slowly, so that I can understand you." She carefully took one of his hot hands in her soft, cool hands and gave the child a calming look.

"Want my Dad," Harry mumbled clearly before he began to sob and cough vehemently.

"Severus is teaching at the moment, Harry," Poppy tried to explain but the reasoning didn't penetrate Harry's feverish mind. Fearing that his fever would go up even more, Poppy stepped over into Severus' office and looked into the Potions classroom. "Severus, let me take over your class for the moment. Harry is crying because he wants you, and if his fever goes up any more, it could become dangerous," she explained, and Severus hurried into Harry's room.

"What's wrong with you, child?" he asked, glad to see that Harry visibly relaxed when he entered the room.

Harry pointed to the opposite wall, which was a charmed window overlooking the grounds and part of the lake. "I saw them last night, the grim and Crookshanks were walking around the Quidditch pitch together."

Severus kept Harry company until after lunchtime. Before he returned to his lessons, Harry suddenly grabbed his arm and asked, "Please, Dad, may I see Hermione after her classes?"

Looking at the child, Severus wasn't able to tell him that he couldn't see his friend because he was too ill or because he was grounded. "I will ask her to come and visit you later today," he promised hesitantly. "However, you should sleep for a while first."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Hermione came to visit Harry after dinner. "Only ten minutes," Severus said when he led the girl into the boy's room. Harry told her about his dream concerning the grim and Crookshanks and explained that he had seen them together during the night.

Fortunately, Severus had filled the girl in about Harry's condition, so that she replied calmingly, "Ah, but Harry, Crookshanks is very intelligent and well able to look after himself. Plus, he wouldn't come together with an evil being. He can distinguish between good and bad better than us. If you saw him together with a dog, there will have been a real dog, not a grim. Don't worry, sweetie." She remained pensive for a moment, before she hesitantly asked, "Harry, why are you here in Professor Snape's quarters again and not in the hospital wing? Is it still because of Sirius Black?"

Harry sighed. "Can you promise me not to tell Ron or anybody else what I tell you now?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, astonished.

"Severus is my guardian," Harry explained hesitantly. "Only the teachers and the Quidditch team know though."

"Oh, that's indeed a surprise. I wonder how Ron will react when you tell him."

At that moment, Severus entered the room. "It's time to leave, Ms. Granger."

The girl stood up immediately, gave Harry a quick kiss on his forehead, and left the room. "Thank you, Professor, for letting me visit Harry. May I come again?"

Severus sighed. "In fact, he is grounded until the summer holidays, because of playing in the Quidditch match against my strict order to stay in bed. But it seems to be important for him to see you. Therefore, you may come whenever you have time straight after dinner, provided that his condition doesn't worsen and that you come alone. I will not allow Mr. Weasley to visit him as long as he is so ill."

Hermione chuckled and explained, "Harry told me about the guardianship but instructed me not to say anything about it to Ron. However, I'm very happy for Harry. He really needed a guardian, who cares about him, looks after him, and gives him more confidence. Thank you, Professor."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

When Harry woke up two days later, Severus entered his room, grinning. "What happened?" Harry asked curiously.

Severus sat down on the chair next to Harry's bed and told him, "The headmaster just Floo-called me. Apparently, they have captured Sirius Black."

* * *

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry's Quidditch Practise – Part II **

**Chapter 3**

"They captured Sirius Black?" Harry repeated excitedly. "Does that mean that I can go to Hogsmeade with my friends from now on?"

Severus smirked. "Slowly, child. First of all, you have to get healthy again." He shoved the thermometer into Harry's open mouth as soon as the child started to ask his next question and began to explain. "Granger and Weasley apparently visited Hagrid, and on their way back to the castle, a black dog attacked Weasley and pulled him into a passage that leads into the Shrieking Shack. Granger knew that the headmaster was at Hagrid's hut and ran back to fetch Professor Dumbledore, who was accompanied by people of the ministry. Together they Apparated straight into the Shrieking Shack and captured Black. Weasley broke his leg and was brought to the hospital wing, where he told the headmaster that Black was an Animagus – the black dog. So the dog you saw through your window apparently wasn't only a fever induced hallucination."

Harry listened intensely, feeling very relieved. '_But that's strange, isn't it? Hermione told me that Crookshanks would never be together with an evil person or animal, and I definitely saw the two playing together_,' he mused.

When Severus finally took the thermometer back, Harry voiced his thoughts. "Well, then Ms. Granger must be wrong," Severus countered immediately. "Black has always been evil. We went to school together, and he always played pranks on me together with his friends, and once he even tried to kill me by sending me straight to a werewolf during the full moon."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

While Severus and Harry ate dinner, the fireplace in the living room flared and shortly later the headmaster entered Harry's room. "I'm sorry to disturb you, my boys," he apologized, seeing that they were having dinner. "How are you, Harry?"

"Better," Harry lied, groaning inwardly. '_Would I be eating soup in my bed if I was better?_' he thought, annoyed, putting his spoon down.

"What brings you here, Albus?" Severus enquired, obviously not pleased about the headmaster's presence in Harry's room.

Dumbledore offered Harry a lemon drop, which the child declined politely, and slowly unwrapped one for himself, before he began to speak. "They wanted to let the Dementors give Black the kiss. However, Professor Lupin enlightened us what Black had told him and Mr. Weasley before we arrived in the Shrieking Shack. He claims to be innocent..." Ignoring Severus' snort, he continued, "According to Black, Mr. Weasley's rat is Mr. Pettigrew in his Animagus form, and it was Mr. Pettigrew, who was not only the Potter's Secret Keeper but also killed the thirteen Muggles, before he feigned his own death by cutting off one finger and turning into his Animagus form..."

"Ah, and Scabbers is missing a toe," Harry croaked, interrupting the headmaster.

"Exactly, Harry. Therefore, they took Black to the Ministry and want to question him under Veritaserum. "Severus, can you please accompany me to the Ministry and administer the Veritaserum? I know that Harry is ill, but as you know you're the only one I really trust, and the case is very important."

Severus shook his head. "I'm sorry, Albus, but my son is not better at all. He still has a fever of nearly forty degrees, and I cannot let him alone."

"It's all right, Dad, I can stay on my own for a while. I definitely won't get up and play Quidditch or such," Harry spoke up hoarsely, trying to shut up his mind that was crying '_No, don't go, Dad, stay with me!_'

"If Poppy or Minerva can come and stay with him, yes, otherwise I'm sorry. I can give you the Veritaserum, but I cannot go," Severus stated firmly.

"Do you know that Black is your godfather?" Severus turned to Harry, while Dumbledore went to the fireplace to contact Minerva.

"Yes, I know," Harry replied hesitantly, before he anxiously added, "But, Dad, you will remain my Dad, won't you? Regardless of the Ministry's findings concerning Black."

Severus gave the child a strange look that Harry couldn't place and answered, "If you want me to remain your father, then I will."

Suddenly, Minerva entered the room. "Good evening, Severus, Harry."

"Good evening, Minerva," Severus replied and after instructing Harry that he should try to sleep, he retreated to his office to fetch the Veritaserum and join the headmaster for the trip to the Ministry.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Minerva sat down on the edge of Harry's bed, taking in how ill the boy looked. His green eyes looked glassy in his flushed face, and his breathing was slightly laboured. She took the cool cloth from his night table and carefully wiped the sweat of his hot forehead, before she spoke to the child in a soft voice. "You're not feeling better yet, are you, Harry?"

Harry slightly shook his head. "No, Professor. It's a bit better, but not much. I'm missing so many lessons; I'll surely fail all the end of year tests."

"No, Harry, you won't fail your tests, and if you're not back to health in time, you can take your tests during the holidays. As Severus' ward you'll be staying here at Hogwarts anyway." She remained pensive for a moment, before she continued, "What do you know about Sirius Black, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "Dad just spoke with me about him. He's my godfather, isn't he?"

"Yes," Minerva replied, and Harry could see that tears were welling in her eyes. "He was the best friend of your father and Professor Lupin. They were good boys, even if they did a lot of mischief. However, he didn't get along with Severus at all."

"Dad told me that he tried to kill him," Harry replied, getting very upset.

"Well, what he did was very dangerous, and Severus can be glad that your father, James, warned him right in time. However, I don't think that Sirius wanted to kill Severus; he just did a lot of mischief before thinking about the consequences beforehand. I really hope that the story he told Professor Lupin is true and that he is innocent," Minerva told the child.

"But they will find out today, won't they?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Yes, they should be able to find out. They have taken Mr. Weasley's rat to the Ministry as well, so that they can make the rat transform back in case it's not a rat but an Animagus."

"Will they take the Dementors away from Hogwarts now?" Harry croaked, ending up in a coughing fit.

"Yes, they will call the Dementors back to Azkaban," Minerva assured the child and gave him a piercing look. "Are you all right, Harry? Maybe you should try to sleep for a while."

"Can I have some water, please," Harry asked, not able to reach the glass on his night table.

"Of course, Harry," Minerva replied and handed him the glass. "Did Severus give you your potions, or do you need something?"

"No, he already gave me everything; thanks, Professor," Harry whispered and lay down, closing his eyes.

Minerva watched the child fall asleep in concern before she pulled a book out of her robe pocket and began to read. Only a few minutes later, Harry was captured in a fever induced nightmare and began to thrash around vehemently. Minerva could hear the boy mumble single words like 'grim', 'rat', and 'Animagus'. She carefully put a hand on the child's shoulder, shaking him softly. "Harry, wake up; it's only a dream," she tried to rouse the boy, who only woke up when she put a hand to his burning forehead.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry apologized, closing his eyes again.

"It's all right, Harry, you're safe here in the castle, and I'm going to stay with you until Severus comes back," Minerva tried to reassure him.

However, a few minutes later, Harry suddenly sat up and looked at the foot of his bed, horrified. "The grim," he whispered. "It's there!"

"No Harry, there's nothing. You only see things because your fever is so high. Try to sleep, so that your fever comes down, and then you won't see the grim anymore."

"Dad?" Harry suddenly asked, looking around with a panicked expression.

"Harry, your Dad is at the Ministry; he'll be back in a few minutes," Minerva explained, trying to remain calm in spite of the fact that she was getting worried. She just began to consider if she should call Poppy when she heard the fireplace in the living room flare.

* * *

**_Do you want Sirius to be good or evil? Please tell me your opinion, either here or in the newsgroup!_**

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 4**

An instant later, Severus entered Harry's room, taking in Minerva's and Harry's panicked expressions. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern replacing the angered look on his face.

"Dad," Harry sighed in relief.

"Harry is delirious and became upset because you weren't here," Minerva explained shortly, before she asked, "Do you have any news, Severus?"

Severus sighed, and a sentiment of a nightmare come true hushed over his face before he was able to keep his emotions behind a plain mask. "Black is obviously innocent," he growled. "He's supposed to have a trial the day after tomorrow. Until then he's going to stay here in the hospital wing."

"What are you going to do, Severus?" Minerva asked softly, glancing at Harry, who was peacefully asleep, now that his guardian was back.

"I don't know," Severus replied dully, and Minerva saw something that she had never seen before. Tears were welling in the man's eyes. "I have become so close to Harry; it is as if he was my own," he whispered sadly.

Minerva sighed, determined that she would do anything to help Severus and Harry, and after these few hours at Harry's bedside she knew that Harry needed Severus just as much as the teacher needed the child. "Have you ever thought of adopting Harry?" she asked carefully.

Severus gave his old teacher and colleague a surprised look, before he gave an honest answer. "I have thought about it, Minerva, and I decided to ask Harry before the end of the summer holidays. I wanted to give the child enough time to get used to me, since it would be an important decision for him to make."

"Maybe you should think about asking him straight away," Minerva suggested pensively. "Black will surely want to claim the guardianship over Harry, and since his parents named Black his godfather, he would certainly win in a trial, even if you have the whole Hogwarts staff behind you, except for Remus perhaps.

"Why are you suggesting this to me?" Severus asked incredulously. "You were his Head of House. You were the one that only took so many points of him, even if he tried to kill me. Maybe he can be a much better father..."

"No!" Minerva interrupted him sharply. "You are extremely good for Harry. During the four months since you became his guardian, Harry has changed completely. He has turned into a happy, well-adjusted, healthy child, and his grades have improved a lot. All the teachers can tell the difference. He is so glad to have a father, and he obviously adores you – as much as you hated each other before. No Severus, you have to fight for him."

"I will, Minerva. But in the end, it will be Harry's decision. I cannot adopt him now without giving him the chance to meet Black and decide for him or for me."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Two days later after dinner, Severus sat on the edge of Harry's bed and told the boy children's stories about potions ingredients, which he had enjoyed as a little child, and Harry was listening intensely. Due to his continuous high fever, he still wasn't allowed to do any school work, but this was just fun. '_Every time Dad tells me something it's fun_,' Harry thought, amazed. '_Even stories about Potions and Potions ingredients are interesting. Maybe he'll be willing to help me improve my brewing abilities during the holidays_.' Seeing that Harry's thoughts were drifting away, Severus decided that it was enough for the day. He carefully reached out and felt the child's forehead, bringing Harry back to reality with a jolt.

Harry shivered a little and looked at Severus wearily. "Dad, when do you think I can go back to classes?"

Severus gave the child an unbelieving look. "I have no idea when your fever decides to come down, Harry. I'm very sorry, but there is nothing we can do than to wait. Try not to worry about your tests or anything else, and try to rest as much as possible. Now, let's take your temperature, and then you'll drink your potions and go to sleep."

Too tired to contradict, Harry obediently opened his mouth. While they were waiting for the reading, Severus told Harry a story from his own sixth year at Hogwarts. James and his friends had called Severus evil names, which Lily had heard by chance. In return, she brewed a potion, which she had invented by herself with a little help of Severus. When the potion was finished, she took it to the house elves and asked them to mix it into the pumpkin juice of James and his friends at dinner. The whole school watched when lots of colourful bubbles escaped a certain group of Gryffindors' mouths. Harry had to try hard not to giggle in order to keep the thermometer in place.

"39.1, Harry," Severus informed him, sighing, and handed him the first of his potions.

Harry had just handed the goblet back to his guardian und sighed in relief when he felt his fever come down a bit, when the fireplace in the living room flared and Dumbledore stepped into the room. "Good evening, Severus, Harry," he said friendly.

"Good evening, headmaster," Severus growled, and Harry nearly chuckled, knowing how much his guardian hated to be disturbed in the evening.

"Good evening, Professor," he echoed in a slightly hoarse voice.

"Severus, Harry," the headmaster began and sighed. "Sirius Black wants to see Harry. He wants to take him with him and claim the guardianship over Harry, saying that he is the godfather."

"Harry is very ill, Albus. I cannot let him go anyway. If you don't believe me, feel free to ask Poppy," Severus replied, giving the headmaster a menacing glare.

"Severus, I know that, and Poppy told me exactly the same. All I want to ask is that you let Sirius visit with Harry for a few minutes."

"Now?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Yes Severus, now. We will stay in the living room and have a small talk in the meantime."

"Harry?" Severus glanced at the child.

Harry groaned. "Do I have to meet him, Professor?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, my boy."

Harry gave Severus an anxious look. "Will you hear me when I call for you, Dad? Can you leave the door open, please?"

"Yes, of course, son," Severus replied, giving Harry a calming smile that made the child relax a bit.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

A few minutes later, Dumbledore returned to the room with a man in tow, whom he introduced as Sirius Black. "Hello Harry, I'm your godfather," the man said friendly.

"Hello," Harry croaked.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't take care of you so far. Have they told you about me?"

"Yes, Dad told me," Harry whispered.

"Dad? Your Dad died twelve years ago!" Sirius shouted, a horrified expression on his face.

"Yes, I know that, but Severus is my new Dad," Harry replied, slowly getting annoyed with the conversation.

"Severus Snape?" Sirius exclaimed, terrified. "Do you know that Snivellus was your father's worst enemy? How can you call him that? Don't you have any sentiments towards your father?"

"Yes, I know that, but he was also my mother's best friend, and he is a very good father," Harry answered hoarsely. "I love him, and I'm very glad to have a father, who really cares about me," he added angrily, feeling his fever rise again as he got upset.

"Harry, I would like to get to know you, and if you want, you can come and live with me. As your godfather, I can become your guardian without problems," Sirius suggested. "I can tell you many things about your parents, and we can have lots of fun together," he promised the child.

Harry rubbed a hand along his forehead that was covered with sweat in order to get rid of the splendid headache, which had worsened when Sirius started to shout at him. "Yes, I'd like that. Can you come back tomorrow during the day?" he finally replied.

"I can try, but it's difficult since you're staying in Snivellus' quarters. Maybe we could meet somewhere during his lessons? He wouldn't even have to know," Sirius suggested.

"All right," Harry replied hesitantly.

"Do you know where the kitchen is, Harry?"

"Yes, it's not far from here," Harry whispered.

"Then let's meet in the kitchen just after the start of the first lesson," Sirius proposed.

"All right," Harry agreed, lying back exhaustedly.

* * *

_Thanks for your many reviews – well, I'll think about it... 'smiles'._

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 5**

As soon as Sirius had left the room, Severus returned and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. "Is everything all right, son?" he asked softly.

Harry gave him a bleary look and whispered, "I've a bad headache, Dad. He angered me so much, calling you names and shouting at me. He... he... he said something I wasn't worth my real father if I called you Dad and such things," he began to sob, coughing.

"Stop crying, otherwise your fever will go up again," Severus had softly, carefully wiping the child's face.

"It already went up when he made me so angry," Harry whispered. "I don't feel good."

Severus pried the thermometer into the boy's mouth once more, shocked to see that his fever had climbed up to 41 degrees. "Try to rest, Harry, I'm going to get a headache potion for you," he said soothingly and left the room.

"What did you do to my son, Black?" he hissed at Sirius, who was still talking with the headmaster in front of the fireplace. "His fever went up two degrees and he said it was your fault because you made him so angry."

"He's not your son, Snivellus!" Sirius shouted angrily.

"Now stop it for Harry's sake, both of you," the headmaster tried to intervene, but Severus had already decided to ignore Sirius and stepped in front of the fireplace to call Poppy over.

Poppy came and checked on Harry, clucking in displease. "Severus, do not let him see Harry again until his condition improves, and if you need help, just call me. I will always support you," she promised, while she softly bathed Harry's face and chest with a cool cloth.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

During the night, Harry drifted in and out of his fever induced nightmares of a black dog that was chasing him around the castle trying to bite him and shout at him. Severus spent most of the night at his side, waking him up, helping him to sit up when he was captured in a coughing fit, and soothing him in a soft voice every now and then. In the morning, both of them were exhausted, and Severus tiredly decided to give the child a sleeping potion in the evening. While they were taking his temperature, Severus hesitantly said, "Harry, I know that you can't answer now, I just want you to know that if you need to speak to someone about Black, you can always talk to Professor McGonagall or Professor Lupin. I can call you whenever you need them."

Harry gave his guardian a miserable look and slightly shook his head. '_I don't want to speak about him, but I promised to meet him and talk to him in the kitchen_,' he mused, while he feverishly tried to suppress a cough until Severus finally took back the thermometer.

"Your fever is much higher than yesterday morning," Severus stated, sighing. "Harry, please try not to think about Black and rest. Nobody will do you any harm here in our quarters."

"All right, Dad. May I try to sleep a bit? I don't want to eat right now," Harry begged between coughs, knowing that Severus probably wouldn't agree.

"No," the man said shortly and handed Harry a spoon. "Do I have to feed you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry, who miserably began to put a spoon full of the liquid into his mouth, noticing that it felt slightly cool to his hot mouth and throat.

Determined to seek his colleagues' help in order to do something against Black after his lessons, Severus headed over to his classroom, leaving all the doors slightly ajar. As soon as Severus had left his room, Harry silently began to cry. '_What am I going to do?_' he thought feverishly. '_I promised Sirius to meet him in the kitchen. But Severus would throw a fit when he saw me get up while I'm feeling so bad. On the other hand, I want to get to know Sirius. He said he could tell me many things about my parents_.' Noticing that his head started to hurt again, he decided not to think anymore and quickly scrambled out of his bed and hurried out of their quarters.

He slowly walked through the empty halls, holding on to the wall on his left side, since he was feeling very dizzy. Finally, he reached the entrance to the kitchen and tickled the pear in relief. Sirius had already made himself comfortable at one of the tables and was eating breakfast. "Hi Harry," he greeted him friendly.

"Hello Sirius," Harry replied and obediently let himself fall down on the chair next to Sirius as the man motioned him to do.

Sirius pushed a plate in front of Harry and told him, "Here Harry, eat. The breakfast the house elves make is absolutely delicious."

"No thank you; I'm not hungry," Harry replied in a small voice, hoping that the house elves, who were eagerly watching them, were not offended if he refrained from eating.

Sirius gave him a surprised look. "Ah, wait and see. We will make a proper Marauder of you," he promised. "Your father and I often came into the kitchen to nick things for our Quidditch victory parties. I hope you've heard of the Marauders' victory parties. Well, at least you knew where the kitchen was, didn't you?"

"Yes, Dad brought me here before," Harry replied hoarsely.

"Dad? He's not your father, Harry!" Sirius told the child, getting upset. "James was your father, my best friend!"

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, rubbing his aching forehead.

"You're a brilliant Quidditch player, Harry. I'm very proud of you. And I hope you like your new broom; it wasn't easy to get it to you in my position as an escaped convict."

"You gave me the broom?" Harry asked, looking at his godfather in awe. "Thank you very much; it's absolutely brilliant, and I won every game since I got it!" he replied, hating how hoarse his voice sounded. '_At least Sirius doesn't make a fuss about me_,' he thought, relieved.

"I watched each of your games during the school year, Harry, and you were very good, even on your old broom, nearly as good as your father was, and he even managed to win the Quidditch cup."

"We also won the Quidditch cup this year," Harry whispered. "Can you tell me more of my parents, please?"

Sirius told the boy many stories about the Marauders, obviously glad that Harry was listening intensely. "Was my father an Animagus too?" Harry enquired hoarsely.

Sirius gave Harry a surprised look. "Yes, your father was a stag, a very beautiful one. I am a black dog, and Peter is a rat. Why do you know that we were Animagi?" he asked astonished. "I thought nobody knew."

'_What can I reply? I don't want to tell him about my fever dreams, in which I see him all the time_,' Harry mused. He looked at the huge clock on the wall and croaked, "Oh, I'm sorry, Sirius, but I have to go home. The second morning lesson is nearly over, and Dad will come to look after me. I don't want him to know that I got up and left our quarters." '_Good that he always has a double lesson on Friday mornings; otherwise he'd have missed me already_,' he thought relieved.

"Who cares?" Sirius said snidely.

Harry gave him a determined look. "I do," he replied, before he began to cough harshly.

Sirius snorted and looked at his godson. "Harry, you're white as a ghost. Are you all right? Should I take you to Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, as I told you Dad is going to come to check on me in ten minutes. I must go." He stood up and held on to the table for a moment to get over the dizziness.

"Harry, as you know I'm your godfather," Sirius spoke up, ignoring Harry's wish to leave. "I would like you to come and live with me. I'll apply for the guardianship over you if you want me to," he suggested.

Harry hesitantly let go of the table and slowly headed for the door, swaying a bit. Before he left the room, he turned to Sirius and croaked, "Let me think about it."

"Harry, wait!" Sirius hurriedly left the kitchen after his godson and told the child, "I'll be waiting here for you again at the same time, not during the weekend of course since Snivellus won't let you go if he's there. Come again to meet me on Monday. Do you think you can decide until Monday?"

Harry gave him a short nod and carefully headed back to his room, holding tightly on to the walls as he walked. He quickly scrambled back into his bed, glad to be able to lie down and relieved that Severus wasn't there yet. '_What am I going to tell Dad_?' he thought feverishly.

A few minutes later, Severus entered his room, giving the child a piercing look. "You don't look good, Harry, what's wrong?"

"Dad, I must tell you something," Harry croaked hesitantly. "I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Severus asked, worriedly feeling the child's forehead, noticing that he was burning up.

"When Sirius Black came to see me yesterday, he told me to come and meet him in the kitchen today." He swallowed painfully, averting his eyes to his blanket, under which he hid his shaking hands. "I'm sorry, Dad, I went to meet him, and I just returned." He hesitantly gave his guardian an anxious glance.

"Is that all?" Severus enquired, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"Yes, Dad, I'm sorry. I know that I'm not allowed to get up, especially not without telling you in advance." He hesitated for a moment before he continued, "He told me a lot about my parents and invited me to become my guardian and let me stay with him. I told him that I have to think about it, and he said he'd give me time until Monday morning to decide."

"I see," Severus said evenly. "Thank you, Harry, for telling me the truth. I really appreciate it. And I won't scold you this time; you know that you shouldn't get up with the fever you're spiking. Harry, I'd like to ask one thing." Seeing that the boy gave him a questioning glance, he continued, "Will you please tell me as soon as you have made your decision, before you tell Black?"

"Yes, Dad," Harry promised before he lay back and started to cry.

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 6**

"What's wrong, Harry? Stop crying, you'll aggravate your condition even more," Severus admonished the child.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I'm going to tell you my decision right away, all right?"

Severus gave him an enquiring look, and Harry continued firmly, "I do not want Sirius to become my guardian, and I do not want to live with him. You are my Dad and my guardian, and I'm very glad to be able to stay with you. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, son," Severus replied, giving the child a relieved smile. Suddenly, he became aware of the time and said, "Harry, I have to teach a class, but I'm going to call Madam Pomfrey; I want her to check on you."

Harry reached out and pulled Severus' arm. "Don't leave, Dad. Can you stay with me?"

"Wait a minute, Harry, and let me call Poppy. Maybe she can take my classes; if not I'll have to go." He hurried to the fireplace and called the healer.

Poppy entered Harry's room and did a quick check on him, before she said, "Yes, Severus, stay with him and try to get his fever down; calm him down; I'm going to teach your class."

Severus summoned a fever reducing potion and a calming draught from his private lab, mixed a small amount of the calming draught into the fever reducer and handed Harry the phial, glad that the child gulped it down without making a fuss and drifted off to sleep shortly later. He considered going to the classroom to take over his class but decided against it. At the moment, Harry was more important than everything else. He placed a cold cloth on the child's forehead and settled down in the chair next to Harry's bed.

When Poppy returned at lunch time, she gave Severus a stern glance and asked, "Can you tell me what he has been doing during the morning to make his fever spike within such a short time? Has Mr. Black been here again?"

Severus sighed and told her what Harry had confessed, causing Poppy to let out an angry snort. "Let me get that man into my hands, Severus. How can he assume that anyone will agree for him to become Harry's guardian, if he persuades Harry to meet him in the kitchen in spite of being so ill? I'm going to have a word with Mr. Black!" she replied, a threatening expression on her face, before he left the room in a huff.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Poppy hurried into the Great Hall, where Sirius was sitting between Remus and Minerva at the head table. "Professor McGonagall and Mr. Black, please accompany me for a moment," she raised her voice and strode ahead into the small room behind the teachers' table.

Sirius and Minerva followed the obviously furious Healer into the small room, and Minerva closed the door behind them, throwing Poppy a curious glance. "What's wrong, Poppy?"

Poppy gave Sirius a menacing look. "How can you lure your godson, who is suffering from a lung infection with a very high fever, into the kitchen without even asking his guardian beforehand?"

"I didn't lure him; he wanted to have breakfast with me..."

"You wait until I'm finished!" Poppy interrupted him promptly. "I didn't only hear what Harry told Severus, but I did also speak to the kitchen elves, who have confirmed that you ordered Harry to sit with you, have breakfast with you, and listen to your stories, although he was obviously very ill and didn't eat a bite anyway. The house elves told me that you didn't even let him go when he wanted to return to his room. Now listen well, Mr. Black; you will never ever lure a sick student away from his bed, do you understand me?" she shouted furiously.

"I'm his godfather..." Sirius began but was interrupted immediately.

"I don't care who you are! Even if you were his guardian, I'd have to insist that he stayed in bed at the moment!" Poppy told him, giving him an enraged glare.

"And believe us, Mr. Black, we will see to it that you will not get the guardianship over Mr. Potter. He needs a proper guardian and not such an irresponsible one," Minerva added angrily.

"Fortunately, that's for Harry to decide and has nothing to do with your opinion," Sirius gave back crossly.

"And he has already informed Professor Snape of his decision," Poppy replied. When Minerva gave her a surprised look, she continued, "He decided to remain with Severus."

Minerva let out a relieved sigh. "So if you want to have a chance to remain Mr. Potter's godfather, you have to act a bit more responsible, and you have to try to get along with Severus."

"With Snivellus? No one can get along with him," Sirius replied, getting angry as well.

"Oh yes, we have all learned to get along with him, and you will also have to arrange yourself with him for Harry's sake," Minerva pointed out with an expression, which she always used for students in detention.

"If you want to try, contact Severus and ask him when you can visit Harry," Poppy advised him sternly.

Sirius gave her a menacing glare and left the room without another word.

"Will we ever hear from him again?" Poppy mused aloud.

Minerva sighed. "Oh, I really hope he'll get around for Harry's sake."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Late in the evening, Remus knocked at the door of Severus' private quarters and entered the room with Sirius in tow, who seemed to be slightly intoxicated.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Severus," Remus apologized politely. "Sirius would like to speak to you about something." He gave his friend a slight kick in the shins. "Now, Padfoot, get a grip on yourself and talk to Severus."

Sirius glanced at his childhood enemy and said in a not overly unfriendly voice, "When can I see Harry?"

"You saw him this morning, didn't you?" Severus replied irately, giving the man a menacing glare. "Didn't you notice that the boy is too ill for your games?"

"I had the impression that he was glad to see me, especially when I told him stories about his father," Sirius countered. "Pomfrey told me that Harry chose you over me, but nevertheless I'd like to remain his godson and get to know him. So, when can I see him?"

Severus looked up surprised. "He's asleep now, and he is very unwell today anyway. Maybe you could come tomorrow morning after breakfast. However, I cannot promise that you'll be able to see him, because I don't know how his condition will be then."

"That's great," Remus answered quickly. "I will Floo-call you before breakfast if you don't mind, Severus."

Severus and Sirius both agreed, and Remus pulled Sirius out of the room.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

When Remus called Severus in the morning, Severus hesitated. Harry's condition had yet to improve. "I'm not sure," he finally said thoughtfully. "He already has a fever of 39 degrees, and after meeting Black it always seems to go up even more. I should stay with them, but I'm sure Black wouldn't appreciate that."

"Would it help if I stayed with them and kept an eye on Harry?" Remus suggested.

Severus finally agreed to his colleague's suggestion and allowed the two men into Harry's room. He motioned them to take a seat in the chairs next to Harry's bed and sat down on the edge of his bed, carefully adjusting a slender hand on the child's forehead that made the boy wake up, startled.

Harry's mind slowly turned to consciousness when his guardian's voice penetrated his ear. "You have visitors, Harry." He lazily opened his eyes and took the glasses that Severus handed him, when Severus said, "I'm in my lab in case you need me."

Harry tiredly sat up, astonished to see Sirius and Remus sitting with him. "Hello Professor Lupin, hello Sirius," he greeted his visitors.

"Good morning, Harry," Remus answered. "Are you feeling a bit better already?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Harry replied, annoyed by the question.

"Harry, I'm sorry for letting you come to the kitchen, although you were ill," Sirius told him.

"It's all right, you don't have to apologize. If I didn't have wanted to go, I wouldn't have gone," Harry answered quietly.

Sirius let out a small sigh. "Harry, Madam Pomfrey told me that you decided to stay with Snape, is that correct?"

'_Oh no... I don't want to hurt him_,' Harry thought, frantically searching for a good reply.

"It's all right, Harry. However, if you don't mind, I'd like to remain your godfather," Sirius said quickly, giving Harry a questioning glance.

'_Hmm... what shall I tell him?_' Harry considered and remained pensive for a moment, before he slowly replied, "I'd like that very much, but only under one condition..."

* * *

_Thanks a lot for your many kind reviews! _

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 7**

"I'd like to have you as my godfather, but only if you try to get along with my Dad," Harry continued determined.

Sirius let out a small groan. "Yes, I know. I'll try to be civil to him. You'll help me, Moony, won't you?"

Remus gave his friend a comforting smile. "Yes, I'll help you, Padfoot." He glanced at Harry, who was watching them from glassy green eyes. His cheeks were flushed, and sweat started to run down his temples. "Padfoot, Harry is very ill; we have to leave and let him rest," he said softly, noticing from the edge of his eye that Harry gave him a grateful glance.

"All right, Harry," Sirius agreed immediately. "We'll meet again when you feel better. If you want to contact me, you can ask Remus, and he'll arrange something, or you can Floo-call me together after your classes."

"Yes, that's fine," Harry replied hoarsely. "However, I'm grounded until the summer holidays."

Remus quickly told Sirius the story how the Quidditch team had enabled Harry to play Quidditch, causing him to come down with a lung infection, and Sirius cheered, "I thought I had to make a Marauder of you, but you already are one, Harry. That was brilliant!"

Noticing that Harry was shivering, Remus ushered his friend out of the room. "Get well soon, Harry! I'll send Severus to you," he promised, smiling, when he followed Sirius.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

A few minutes later, Severus entered Harry's room. "Are you all right, child?" he asked quietly, sitting down on the edge of Harry's bed.

Harry lazily opened his eyes again. "No, I mean... yes, I'm all right; we only talked for a few minutes. I didn't have to tell him that I want you to remain my guardian, because Madam Pomfrey seems to have told him already."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall seem to have washed his head about not considering your condition, luring you into the kitchen, and several more things," Severus explained, while Harry was captured in a coughing fit. "That's why he came yesterday evening to ask if he could see you this morning."

Harry sighed. "He then asked if he could remain my godfather, and I told him yes, but only under one condition."

"Condition?" Severus let out a surprised laugh. "What might that be?"

"That he tries to get along with you and behaves civically towards you," Harry croaked, shivering.

"Harry, you're not feeling well today, are you?" Severus asked, worriedly.

"No," Harry whispered shortly, glancing up into his guardian's dark eyes.

Severus glanced at his wrist watch. "It's still a bit early for your next dose of fever reducer. On the other hand you should go to sleep as soon as possible," he mused aloud before he decided, "Let me take your temperature anyway. In the meantime, I'll check on you." He stuck the thermometer into Harry's mouth and waved his wand over the boy at the same time. When he sat down on the edge of Harry's bed, he frowned, causing Harry to ask, "ga wa go ga?"

"Harry, stop it," Severus told him sternly, making sure that the thermometer was still in place. When he finally took it out, he frowned even more. "Harry, I'm sorry, but your condition hasn't improved at all during the last week, and your fever is still much too high. I'm going to call Madam Pomfrey, so that she can check on you."

"Dad?" Harry whispered, when Severus was already heading for the door. "Will you come back immediately? I don't feel good, and my throat's very sore today."

"I'll be back in a minute," Severus replied and strode to the fireplace only to call Poppy, who stepped through after a minute.

Poppy thoroughly examined Harry and sighed. "Mr. Potter, your condition is a bit worse than it was a week ago. From now on, I don't want you to get up at all, and I don't want you to have any visitors until I tell you otherwise. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Harry replied hoarsely, giving the healer a miserable look.

Poppy gave Severus a few whispered instructions, which Harry couldn't understand, and after gently wiping his burning face with a cool cloth she left the room. Severus made Harry drink a few potions, causing him to sleep for the rest of the day.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

During the next week, Harry's condition slowly improved. On Friday evening, when Severus took the thermometer off Harry's mouth, reading 37.8, he gave Harry a small smile and said, "It seems you're going to recover just when the test week is over. Tonight, you only have a bit of a temperature, and if it stays like this, Madam Pomfrey will probably allow you to go back to your classes from the beginning of next week onwards, provided that you feel well enough of course."

"I already feel quite well," Harry replied. "Although, at the moment, I cannot imagine attending lessons all day, but we still have the weekend before Monday, so it'll be okay I suppose."

Severus gave the boy a stern look. "You will only get up if you feel well enough, do you understand me? I will help you making up for the lessons you've missed during the summer holidays, and if you only want to attend classes in order to meet your friends, you don't have to do that; you can just attend the meals in the Great Hall."

Harry threw the professor a grateful smile. "Thank you, sir. But I'd love to attend classes too."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

On Monday morning, Poppy grudgingly allowed Harry to attend classes. However, since he still had a slight temperature, he was ordered to come to the hospital wing for a check-up at lunchtime, so that Poppy could decide if he had to return to his room, or if he could attend the afternoon classes. However, he wasn't allowed to return to his dormitory. Poppy and Severus both insisted that Harry had to remain in his own room in Severus' quarters.

After the last morning class, he told Hermione and Ron, "Please go ahead, I have to go to the hospital wing first."

"Why?" Ron enquired astonished, while Hermione told him, "Then we will accompany you."

Poppy made him sit down on a chair, waving her wand over him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, you have a slight fever, and I want you to return to your room and rest," she told him, sighing. Seeing his disappointed look, she added, "If you want, you can eat your lunch here together with your friends, and afterwards I will accompany you down to your room." She handed him two phials and called a house elf to order lunch for the students.

The three Gryffindors agreed and ate lunch together. "Where are you staying if not in the hospital wing?" Ron asked astonished.

"I'm staying with Professor Snape," Harry replied hesitantly.

"You WHAT?" Ron nearly chocked, spilling his pumpkin juice all over Harry. "Why do you have to stay with the greasy git again?" he asked, horrified.

Hermione quickly threw a Scourgify Spell on Harry, who gave her a grateful smile, and continued, "Professor Snape is Harry's guardian, Ron."

"He's WHAT?" Ron blurted out. "You're joking, aren't you?"

"No," Harry replied quietly, throwing Poppy, who was looking over from her office at the noise, a pleading glance.

"Have you finished eating, Mr. Potter? Then I believe it's time for you to go back to bed," he could hear Poppy's voice and sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, guys, I'll probably see you in the morning again," he quickly excused himself and followed the healer out of the hospital wing. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," he told her on the way down to the dungeons.

"You're welcome, Mr. Potter. I don't want you to aggravate your condition again by getting too upset about Mr. Weasley's remarks," Poppy replied sternly.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Harry obediently stayed in bed the whole afternoon, and by the time Severus returned from his classes, he already felt much better and was allowed to get up for dinner.

"Harry, I'd like to speak with you about something," Severus said pensively and motioned him to sit down on the sofa in the sitting room. "Do you have a few minutes, or are you too tired?"

Harry laughed, a bit anxiously since he didn't know what the talk was about. "Of course I have a few minutes. I haven't been doing anything but sleeping during the last three weeks."

Severus smirked. "I'd like to suggest something to you, and I want you to reply honestly. I will accept your decision, and I promise that I'll be fine with it, but I want you to be honest."

"I promise," Harry replied, giving his guardian a curious look.

"Harry, I've been thinking about adopting you," Severus told him. "You're already like a son to me, and if you agree, I'd like to make you my son officially."

"Adopt..." Harry gasped surprised, rubbing his forehead against the headache that had started when he got up for dinner.

* * *

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 8**

"You don't have to decide now, Harry," Severus spoke up. "I just wanted to suggest it to you, and it's completely up to you."

"Excuse me, sir, but what would be different to now?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Severus smirked. "Nothing except for the fact that you'd really be my son and my heir; you could change your name, but you didn't have to. I could also blood adopt you, but I don't think that would be wise."

"Ron will throw a fit," Harry mused aloud, "but I'd like that. You already are my father, and I'd appreciate to make it official."

Severus carefully put a hand to Harry's forehead. "You're a bit warm. Maybe you should wait with your final decision until your fever is completely gone."

Harry let out a small snort. "I'm fine, and I'm fully aware of what this talk was about, Dad."

"Nevertheless, you should go back to bed in case you want to attend classes in the morning."

"Yes, I'll do that," Harry agreed, mumbling, "I have a splendid headache."

Severus gave him a worried look and followed Harry into his room. He waved his wand at the child, and Harry groaned when he stuck the thermometer into his mouth again. "I'm fine," he tried to protest inefficiently.

"38.0, Harry." Severus sighed. "I'm not sure if I can let you go tomorrow. We'll have to wait how it is in the morning. He made him drink a fever reducer and summoned a headache potion, and Harry gratefully gulped down both.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

In the morning, Harry's fever was down a few points, and Severus allowed him to attend classes under the condition that he stayed after his Potions lesson, which was the last morning class, so that he could check on him. When he met Ron and Hermione for their first class in the Transfiguration classroom, Ron informed him excitedly, "The twins told me that the Quidditch team is going to have a match against the teachers on Friday afternoon, right before the leaving feast. Do you think you'll be allowed to play?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know," he finally said. "I'm still having a slight fever, and in fact I'm grounded. I'm only allowed to attend classes and meals in the Great Hall." Noticing that Ron threw him a questioning glance, he added, "Ah, you know, because of playing Quidditch when I was sick and supposed to be in bed."

"And made your condition so worse that you had to stay in bed for a month," Hermione spoke up sternly.

"Anyway, I will ask Dad if I can play. I don't think he'll let me though."

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, can you please finish your conversation, or should we all wait for a while?"

"Sorry Professor," Harry and Hermione mumbled together, and Harry tried to concentrate on the lesson.

"Mr. Potter, please remain for a moment," Minerva called out to Harry when she dismissed the students at the end of the class. "Harry, I just want you to know that I'm willing to teach you during the holidays. You have missed so many classes that it must be hard to learn everything from books or notes."

"That's very kind, Professor; thanks a lot," Harry replied gratefully.

"Very well; I hope that I'll see you in the Great Hall for meals, but if not, you know how to contact me."

"Yes Professor, thank you."

Minerva gave him a piercing look, noticing that his eyes seemed glassy, and his cheeks were a bit flushed. "Harry, are you all right? Frankly speaking, you don't look very well. Do you still have a fever?"

"Only a slight temperature," Harry replied, annoyed. "I'm fine, Professor. Otherwise, Dad wouldn't have let me go, and I'll probably only attend the morning classes like I did yesterday."

"What classes do you have until lunchtime?"

"Defence against the Dark Arts and Potions," Harry replied evenly.

"All right." Minerva scribbled something on a note and handed it to her student. "Give this to Professor Lupin, please. And if you don't feel well, please go back to bed, even if it's in the middle of a class.

"Yes Professor," Harry said politely, before he hurried down to the Defence classroom.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

By the time Harry trailed after his friends down to the dungeons, he already felt too unwell to endure another class. "Hermione," he called out to the girl, who turned around immediately, giving him a close look.

"Harry, what's wrong? Are you feeling worse?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes. Can you tell my Dad that I went back to my room?" Harry requested quietly.

"Of course, Harry. Are you all right on your own? Should I accompany you?"

Harry smiled at the girl. "No, I'll be fine. Look, the entrance is only three doors further from the Potions classroom."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

After the next class, Severus hurried over to Harry's room, very worried since Harry had willingly missed a class, a Potions lesson over all, which was strange, since during the last five months Harry had started to love potions and with Severus' help had become very adept at brewing. He stormed into the child's room, seeing that the boy was asleep. However, he definitely looked feverish. Severus carefully placed a hand to Harry's forehead, causing the child to lazily open his eyes, mumbling, "Dad, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Harry?" Severus asked softly.

"For missing your class," the boy replied. "Dad, we had Defence against the Dark Arts, and we had to practise several Spells, and at the end of the lesson I was exhausted and felt feverish again, and I..."

"That's all right, my child. It was much better to come here and rest. Now, let's see if you're still having a fever."

"Dad?" Harry asked hesitantly, while Severus picked the thermometer up from the night table.

"Hmm?"

"Ron told me that the Gryffindor team is going to play Quidditch against the teachers on Friday afternoon before the leaving feast."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the child. "And?"

"Um... I know that I'm grounded, but... Can I play? I mean... You can ground me until the end of the holidays if you wish but..." he slowly trailed off.

Severus sighed. "If you can play or not depends on your condition. I'd be willing to forget the fact that you're grounded, but I won't let you play with a fever," he explained sternly. "Now open up, please."

Not feeling well enough to fight, Harry opened his mouth, so that Severus could stick the thermometer in. "I hope that you'll feel well enough to play. Minerva put our team together without even asking the respective persons in advance." Seeing that Harry gave him an amused look around the thermometer, he continued, "Anyway, she decided that I had to play Seeker against you."

Harry chuckled. '_Oh, I hope so much that I'll be able to play_,' he thought, giving Severus a sad glance.

"39.1, Harry," Severus read, getting very worried. "Harry, I'm sorry, but I'm going to call Poppy. I don't know what's wrong."

"Okay," Harry replied tiredly.

* * *

_This is the last chapter - There will only be a short Epilogue (just to tell you so that you won't be disappointed tomorrow)! _

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"He has overexerted himself; otherwise he's fine," Poppy told them a few minutes later. "No more classes until the summer holidays," she added in a stern voice that didn't allow any more discussions about the matter.

"Excuse me, Madam Pomfrey, but I'd like to play Quidditch on Friday afternoon, when Gryffindor plays against the teachers," Harry said pleadingly.

Poppy sighed. "Mr. Potter, the game is going to start at four o'clock on Friday afternoon. You may ask your father or me if I will allow you to play at three o'clock on Friday afternoon. I can tell you now that your temperature has to be below 38 degrees; otherwise you won't be able to play. Stay in bed and rest well until Friday!"

During the next two days, Harry had enough time to think of a plan. While Severus was teaching his classes on Friday morning, Harry strolled into his lab, knowing where the teacher stored the potions like fever reducing potions, which he was always keeping on stock. He quickly grabbed two phials of the fever reducer, gulped down one immediately and took the second one with him into his room, before he climbed back into bed.

When Severus took the thermometer back from Harry at a few minutes after three o'clock in the afternoon, he let out a relieved sigh. "37.2, Harry. If you really feel well enough, you may play Quidditch."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Professor Dumbledore took the microphone and greeted everyone to the first Students versus Teachers Quidditch game. "Here is our teachers' team: Filius Flitwick and Remus Lupin as Beaters, Pomona Sprout as Keeper, Poppy Pomfrey, Rolanda Hooch, and Minerva McGonagall as Chasers, and Severus Snape as Seeker. You all know the Gryffindor Quidditch team with Oliver Wood as Keeper and Harry Snape as Seeker."

Harry nearly fell from his broom, shocked, while he circled over the Quidditch pitch. '_Did I hear that correctly? Did he say 'Harry Snape' ?_' he mused, when he suddenly felt himself cornered by the Weasley twins. "Harry, did you forget to mention something to us?" Fred enquired.

George agreed. "Don't you think the big brothers have to be informed if the little brother's name changes?"

"I didn't know," Harry answered. "Oh, I mean, I knew that Dad had sent the application to the Ministry, but I didn't know that it was already official." '_Leave it to Dumbledore to tell something to the whole school, before the two persons, whom it concerns, are informed_,' he mused.

"Harry! Be careful," his father's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Fortunately, Harry looked up just in time to dodge a Bludger coming straight into his direction. '_All right, now I have to concentrate on the Snitch_,' he reminded himself and began to look for the small ball. However, he found that it was difficult to concentrate, and in spite of the fact that it was an extremely warm summer day, he started to shiver more and more.

An hour into the game, Harry realized that it had been a mistake to get out of his bed, let alone playing Quidditch. He felt absolutely horrible and had to try hard to keep looking for the Snitch, ignoring his splendid headache.

His father obviously couldn't see the Snitch either. Most of the time, he was circling near Harry, giving his son concerned looks every now and then.

Finally, two hours into the game, Harry grabbed the Snitch only a second before his father's hand reached his own. "Congratulations, son," Severus said contentedly, pulling Harry into a soft embrace. Harry slowly made his way down to the ground behind his father, knowing that he would take care of him until he'd have completely recovered from the strenuous Quidditch game.

**THE END**

* * *

_Thanks for your continuous support for this story. I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to __Mrs. Rowling__, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


End file.
